


The First Dimensional War

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [33]
Category: HERO Champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(June-July 1998) Istvatha V'Han, the Empress of a Billion Dimensions, has her sights set on the TASK FORCE universe.  UNTIL is more concerned about dealing with Starforce, instead.  My take on a canon Champions Universe event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Declarations

**Warnings** : Language, epic battle sequence

* * *

#### DRAMATIS PERSONAE

**heroes**

  * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), Sh'Garothayn Varanyi (Emperor of the Varanyi)
  * MGEN Theodore Jameson, Jr. (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS
  * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar
  * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar



**villains**

  * Istvatha V'Han, self-styled Empress of a Billion Dimensions



**others**

  * Dr. Judith Sher (nee Shapiro), professor of Astronomy at Tel Aviv University
  * Avi Ben-Tzvi, graduate assistant for Dr. Sher
  * Talia Zahavi, graduate assistant for Dr. Sher
  * Epikefalis Epistimonas, Mandaarian scientist/ambassador



**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]], various alien languages by « »

* * *

(Wise Observatory, Negev Desert, Israel)

(Judith Sher hangs up the phone and shakes her head in disgust. Graduate assistant Talia Zahavi cocks her head inquisitively)

**Talia** : "Daughter trouble again?"

**Judith** : "Of course."

(Graduate assistant Avi Ben-Tzvi has been verifying the connections between a futuristic piece of equipment on a portable dolly and an equally-futuristic collar attached to the front end of the observatory's main telescope. He looks up as Dr. Sher speaks)

**Avi** : "Which one was it this time, Ma'am?"

**Judith** : "Kara." (beat) "It's like she *knows* when I have to take a research trip out to the observatory and waits for those times to pick on Jocelyn."

**Talia** : "Hang in there, ma'am. If Jocelyn and Kara are anything like me and my sister, they'll grow up to be the best of friends."

**Avi** (to Talia): "Your sister wasn't adopted like Kara was."

**Talia** (hotly): "That doesn't make any difference!"

**Judith** (sharply): "GUYS!"

(Talia and Avi fall silent, almost snapping to attention in the process)

**Judith** : "Avi. Remind me again what we're attempting tonight."

**Avi** (patting the futuristic device with one hand): "Imaging Mars with an experimental theta-boson-based wormhole front end to the main telescope here."

(Judith walks around the device for a moment)

**Judith** : "Your original proposal was for electrogravitic-based lensing. Why the change?"

**Avi** : "The only company that currently uses electrogravitics for focusing electromagnetic radiation is Masahara Industries in Japan, and they only work with Japanese higher education." (beat) "It was also much cheaper to buy a research theta-boson modulator from ProStar in America and modify it to warp light."

**Talia** : "It also allows us to image targets in real time across interplanetary distances."

**Judith** (beat, coldly): "You bought it from ProStar?"

**Avi** (defensively): "No one else markets them solely for research, Ma'am."

**Judith** : "You didn't speak with any of their scientists, did you?"

**Avi** : "No, ma'am, only their sales staff."

**Judith** (coldly): "Good."

(awkward pause. Both Talia and Avi are now wondering what it is about ProStar that has their thesis advisor so upset)

**Judith** : "We're burning night, guys. Let's get started!"

**Avi** (closing the theta-boson modulator up): "Okay, that should do it! Talia?"

**Talia** (typing at a PC hooked to the modulator): "Everything shows green. Spin her up?"

**Avi** : "Please and thank you!"

(Talia types a command into the PC, which thinks for a moment. The modulator starts humming, and a pink-and-white barberpole pattern starts spinning inside the collar on the telescope)

**Talia** : "Looks good!" (getting up and walking over to a computer attached to the main telescope) "Take this workstation, Avi, while I get the scope targeted."

**Avi** (taking her place): "On it."

(Talia spends a moment fine-tuning the position of the main telescope as Avi monitors the modulator)

**Judith** : "Well?"

(beat, then Talia smiles and turns around from the monitor she has been at. The planet Mars can be seen on it in stunningly-good detail for an earthbound telescope)

**Talia** : "What do you think, ma'am?"

**Judith** : "Okay. That's impressive..."

(the theta-boson modulator suddenly starts to develop an unnerving, keening whine)

**Avi** (concerned, looking at his monitors): "What the..."

**Judith** : "Is it going to explode?"

**Avi** (typing commands frantically): "Not if i can help it."

(the whine continues to grow in volume and pitch, as several windows on Avi's workstation begin to flash red)

**Talia** : "A technical glitch?"

**Avi** : "Not at OUR end!" (beat, staring at his workstation) "The only way these readings make sense is if there's ANOTHER theta-boson source interfering with the remote end of the light warp..."

**Judith** : "Avi. Shut it down."

**Avi** : "But ma'am..."

**Judith** (interrupting): "NOW."

**Avi** (reluctantly): "Yes, ma'am."

(he hits the shutdown button on the workstation's GUI. Nothing happens)

**Avi** : "No, no, NO..."

(eyes wide, Judith begins to panic. What's happening is too close to something she experienced 7 years previously)

(It's Talia that saves the day. Leaping away from her workstation, she grabs a fire axe off a nearby wall and chops at the power conduit into the modulator. Sparks fly, and the modulator shuts down)

(long pause, held gaze between Avi and Talia)

**Avi** : "It's never done that before in our test runs!"

**Talia** : "You said it was like something was interfering with it at the other end, didn't you?"

**Avi** : "Yeah!" (beat, pointing toward the telescope workstation) "Perhaps we imaged whatever did it?"

**Talia** : "Let's go see!"

(excited, they step around Dr. Sher, who is still trembling and frozen with fear)

**Talia** (murmuring as she moves the mouse around the workstation screen): "Okay, let's see what the last fifteen seconds or so gave us..."

(she trails off in shock as she plays back what the telescope had been imaging)

**Avi** : "What IS that thing?"

(the structure filling half the last few frames of video from the Mars end of the wormhole is vast. And artificial. Three more spacecraft can be seen in the remainder of the background)

* * *

(Imperial Palace, Bvarog, Varan)

(a massive hologram of the Galaxy fills the War Room as Vikon Sh'Garothayn Varanyi strides in. The watch officer salutes)

**Sage** : ((Are you sure?))

**Watch Officer** : ((there is no mistaking the coordinates, Your Majesty. The dimensional incursion is located in close proximity to Earth))

(a light almost on the opposite side of the Galaxy from Varan flashes an angry red, two-thirds of the way out to the rim from the core)

**Sage** : ((any success in contacting them?))

**Duty Officer 2** : ((our observatories have been trying. They report too much interference in the vicinity of Earth to reach any of their known psionics))

**Sage** : ((how about the hyperwave communicator we left behind with TASK FORCE when they were returned?))

**Watch Officer** : ((round trip message time is over 10 days. And that assumes they can receive it...))

(the hologram of the Galaxy glitches, flares, then dies. Beat, then suddenly a hologram of a humanoid female with blue skin, white hair, and pupiless eyes stares regally across the Varanyi War Room)

**Female** (speaking in Varanyi with an exotic alien accent): «Beings of this reality! I am Istvatha V’han, Empress of a Billion Dimensions and your new ruler.»

* * *

(Academy of Sciences, Mandaar)

(Epikefalis Epistomonas looks curiously at the holographic screen floating in front of himself and his colleagues)

**V'Han** (speaking in Mandaarian with an exotic alien accent): «This dimension is now part of the V’hanian Empire.»

(Kokkino Poukamiso enters the conference room and makes eye contact with Epikefalis)

**Epikefalis** : ((report?))

**Kokkino** : ((confirmed, honored academician. The broadcast is originating from the dimensional incursion in Earth's solar system))

* * *

(The Phazarian Arena, Malva)

(Ariax Thone and Drogen Lar, each in full gladatorial gear, stare in amazement at the hologram of Istvatha V'Han which stands in the center of the Arena, Hundreds of thousands of Malvans in the audience are quiet as the hologram's voice fills the arena)

**V'Han** (speaking in Malvan with an exotic alien accent): «As imperial subjects your lives will improve and you will have access to all services and benefits we provide to our subjects.»

(Phazor Valzad XIII hammers uselessly at the control pedestal in his box.)

**Phazor** (angry): «Will someone not RID ME of this troublesome *glitch*?!?»

* * *

(Chamber of the Council of Overseers, Star*Guard HQ, Odrugar)

**V'Han** (from a holographic screen, speaking in Odrugaran with an exotic alien accent): «Our soldiers will occupy this dimension and set up the mechanisms of government and interdimensional trade.»

**Chief Overseer** (to his fellow councilmembers): «Marshall the Star*Guard. We head for Earth!»

* * *

(Camden Yards, Baltimore, MD, Earth)

(Ted 'Ranger' Jameson and the rest of the PRIMUS headquarters staff stare in shock at Istvatha V'Han speaking from the stadium's jumbotron)

**V'Han** (speaking in English with an exotic alien accent): "Do not attempt to resist; any resistance will be met with the full force not only of our displeasure but our military, against whom any defense is futile."

**PRIMUS staffer 1** (muttered): "So much for watching the Orioles play tonight..."

**PRIMUS staffer 2** (to Ted): "Code Red, sir?"

**Ranger** : "Ya THINK?!?"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX)

**V'Han** (from the Great Room TV): "Security through loyalty! Prosperity through obedience! Peace and progress for all!"

(the broadcast ends. Shocked pause while Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins and Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins stare in dumbfounded amazement at the TV)

**Starforce** (beat): "DIMENSIONS? Give me a break. I'd believe 'Empress of a billion galaxies' before THAT..."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. One hour later)

(Bob has just finished hooking wires and what in our universe would be a webcam up to a futuristic-looking box in the Great Room)

**Starforce** : "This was NOT what I had in mind for a test of this tech."

**Ladyhawk** : "You had to test it, eventually." (beat) "Also, our Consumer Tech division would like something to sell this year that no one else is marketing."

**Starforce** (standing up and stepping back to the couch): "We have an invasion to stop before that can happen."

**Ladyhawk** (beat): "So when can we start using it?"

**Starforce** : "It's almost finished booting."

(the status lights stop blinking yellow and shine a steady, brilliant green)

**Starforce** : "There we go, and here goes nothing." (beat, then clearly enunciated and louder) "House. Call Ted Jameson at work."

(the TV screen flashes, then displays an icon with the text "Calling PRIMUS HQ" below it) /* think Skype controlled by Amazon Echo at least a decade before either of them existed in *our* universe */

**Ladyhawk** : "Good so far..."

(the screen flashes again, and Ted appears. He looks stressed)

**Ranger** : "Bob? Julie? HOW did you get *this* number?"

**Ladyhawk** : "I'm a ninja, Ted. That's all you need to know."

**Ranger** (beat): "Love to comment on the stunning video quality at your end, but the President just took us to DEFCON 1 fifteen minutes ago."

(both Bob and Julie are children of the Cold War. They pale in shock)

**Ladyhawk** : "Is he expecting this... Empress V'Han to use nuclear weapons?"

**Ranger** : "Short version, yes."

**Starforce** : "Well, then. What can I do to help?"

(Ted sighs at his end of the connection)

**Rnger** : "About that, Bob..."

**Starforce** : "Ted. it's my nation and planet, too! Don't I get to help defend it?"

**Ranger** (beat): "There's no easy way to say this. Nobody in the National Command Authority trusts you."

**Starforce** : "Because I'm the Son of Doctor Destroyer?"

**Ranger** : "Yes."

**Starforce** (angry): "So what am I supposed to do if I or my family get attacked? Lie back and enjoy it?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

(Julie's Danger Sense screams for something about to happen overhead)

**Ladyhawk** : "Bob? We're about to get attacked! HERE!!"

**Starforce** (to Julie): "Get the children downstairs!" (to the air above him) "House, set interdiction field to modes 1 and 3, NOW!"

**Ladyhawk** (springing to her feet and sprinting for the foyer): "Shina..."

**Starforce** (coldly, to Ted): "Listen to me, Ted, and listen to me well and good, because I'm only going to say this ONCE. I *will* take WHATEVER steps I have to in order to protect my family from Istvatha V'Han. If either PRIMUS or UNTIL has a problem with that, keep it to yourselves!"

**Ranger** (beat): "You realize the President may order me to bring you down."

(tense pause, punctuated by a flash of light and a clap of thunder from outside and above Dormyer Manor. The Manor shakes slightly from the dissipation of the energies from the first salvo)

**Starforce** (coldly): "Then pray that God has mercy on your soul. Because I won't." (looks to one side) "House, end call and start program airspace monitor"

(as he runs for the Library, the TV screen replaces Ted's image with a map of Lakewood Village)

* * *

(Above Lakewood Village, TX. Thirty seconds later)

(two flights of V'Hanian D-Fighters are circling around Lake Lewisville)

**D-Lead** : «Are you sure about your readings?»

**D-Three** : «Positive! The forcefield changed structure from mental defense to energy just before our strafing run»

**D-Six** : «That force-dome is as powerful as the one around the Palace on V'Ha-1!»

**D-Two** : «Whomever or whatever it's protecting has to be important...»

(a shooting star erupts from the ground below and spears through the forcefield now surrounding most of Lakewood Village)

**D-Four** : «new contact ascending from the target building! Reads like some sort of powered battlesuit!»

**D-Lead** : «how powerful?»

(his question is answered by a 32d6 TK Offensive Strike that spears through the V'Hanian formation, knocking fighter D-Four into D-Eight. Both pilots drop from D-Lead's holofeed in mid-scream as the fireball of their deaths illuminates Lake Lewisville)

**D-Lead** : «All ships! SCATTER!!»

* * *

(above Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. One second later)

**Starforce** (snarling as he watches the surviving fighters scatter): "You can run, but you can't hide."

**Ladyhawk** (over radio): "They're good! They just scattered to all points of the compass around you!"

(he fires a 28d6 TK Martial Strike at the closest fighter, which side-steps it)

**Starforce** : "Damn, they're maneuvarable..."

**Radio** : "Agent Corwin of PRIMUS calling Starforce!"

**Starforce** : "I'm a little busy right now and I'm not on speaking terms with your boss." (fires another TK Martial Strike and grazes a D-Fighter) "Can it wait?"

**Corwin** (over radio): "How safe is my detachment if we stay put?"

**Starforce** : "The PRIMUS safehouse is just inside the northern edge of the forcefield. You're OK as long as the fighters don't concentrate their fire on that sector."

**Corwin** (over radio): "Copy that..."

**Ladyhawk** (over radio): "STARFORCE! FIGHTERS AT 3, 6, 9, AND 12 O'CLOCK!!"

**Starforce** (incredulous): "You have GOT to be kidding me!!"

(thinking quickly, he flash-steps straight down as the fighters open fire on him. Four explosions blossom as the fighters all take each other out)

**Starforce** : "HA! And I thought that only worked in Kevin from IT's radio comedy!"

**Corwin** (over radio): "Glad I got that on tape!"

(the 2 remaining fighters flare and climb rapidly into the sky)

**Ladyhawk** (over radio): "They're accelerating for orbit. Looks like the attack's over for now."

**Starforce** : "Thank God. Ninjette, reset the forcefield for modes 1 and 2. Agent Corwin, based on my last conversation with General Jameson, may I expect a visit from your detachment with an arrest warrant tonight or tomorrow?"

**Corwin** : "Why the HELL would I do that?"

**Starforce** (flying back down to Dormyer Manor): "Because it's apparently illegal in today's America for the Son of Doctor Destroyer to defend himself."

* * *

(to be continued)


	2. Home Fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old foes and new friends gather around Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II while the civilized Galaxy slowly mobilizes to fight alongside Earth against Istvatha V'Han.

**warnings** : language, politics

* * *

**heroes**

  * MGEN Theodore Jameson, Jr. (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS
  * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar
  * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar
  * Dr. Matt Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), disgustingly-powerful neurokinetic manipulator and reformed supervillain
  * Rev. David Kayami, disgustingly-powerful Navajo-themed supermage/cleric
  * Robert Caliburn, disgustingly-powerful supermage and gun nut



**villains**

  * Francois Rochemont, UNTIL Agent assigned to Operation SHIVA



**others**

  * Bill Clinton, 42nd President of the United States
  * Glerick, System Administrator and unorganized militia member
  * Paula, Oracle database administrator, biker, and unorganizaed militia member
  * Tim Corwin, squad leader for PRIMUS assigned to the DFW office
  * Teresa Rendon, Deputy Constable, Denton County Precinct 2
  * Jan, amateur radio operator and unorganized militia member
  * Morgan, her son
  * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer Hawkins (her 'Alfred')



* * *

(War Room, underneath the White House, Washington, DC. Day 2 of the War)

(Ted stumbles into the War Room still trying to catch his breath. He is wearing the outfit he used to wear as Ranger. The President of the United States stands up and reviews him disapprovingly)

**Ranger** : "The enemy attack on DC has been defeated, Mr. President."

**President** (still looking critically at Ted): "Was that all?"

**Ranger** : "I used to be a superhero, sir! What was I supposed to do when the landings started?"

**President** (shaking his head): "Curb your enthusiasm the next time, General. I need you ALIVE, not making yourself a target!"

**Ranger** (beat): "Yes, sir."

**President** : "Who's still topside?"

**Ranger** : "The Golden Avenger is leading PRIMUS troops mopping up the remaining landing zones, with support from Victory and a Marine Airmobile brigade that had been at Quantico getting checked out on their new VTOL's."

**President** : "What about Invictus?"

**Ranger** : "I left him debriefing the media at an impromptu news conference in the Ellipse. Seems to be what he's best at."

(by this time, a staff officer has rushed in and handed General Jameson a holocube)

**Ranger** (holding the holocube up): "Status update on the latest landings."

**President** : "Let's have it."

(Ted slots the crystal into the player and the main screen lights)

**Ranger** (narrating): "The Bay Area Guardians, the San Francisco PRIMUS detachment, and the supervillainess Cateran successfully drove off an assault on Silicon Valley."

**President** : "Good."

**Ranger** : "The big Intel photonics factory outside Albuquerque took major damage, as did research facilities at Kirtland and Sandia Labs. Those attacks also claimed the life of the Cobalt Crusader."

**President** : "Not so good."

**Ranger** : "It appears to have been a continuation of the countertech strikes V'Hanian forces launched on us last night starting with the Dallas area."

**President** : "Hold that thought, I need to discuss a situation concerning the Dallas area after your briefing's over."

**Ranger** (internal monologue): [[I wonder what THAT might be, as if I didn't know already]] (verbally, continuing the briefing) "The Sentinels, UNTIL, *and* VIPER repulsed multiple landings in the New York City area..."

**President** : "VIPER?"

**Ranger** : "The Supreme Serpent offered a cease-fire to UNTIL for purposes of helping defend the Earth. The Security Council passed a resolution earlier today ordering Director-General Eckhardt to honor it for the duration of hostilities."

**President** : "Make sure PRIMUS honors it, as well."

**Ranger** (beat): "Yes, sir."

**President** (reading Ted's expression): "I don't like it either, General! This Istvatha V'Han is as much a threat to the snakes as she is to the rest of us, and I'll take whatever help I can get right now."

**Ranger** (neutrally): "Understood." (beat, changing slides) "That sums up the attacks on the United States, all of which have been driven off. A quick summary worldwide, The New Knights of the Round Table drove off multiple landings around London, the terrorist group Eurostar successfully defended Paris from similar landing attempts, the Russian Army and several independent superheroes fought off landings around Moscow, China's Tiger Squad lost Azure Guardian repelling the landing in Beijing, and there are still pitched battles around Mumbai in India. That seems to be the only landing which remains on our planet."

(Ted switches slides again)

**Ranger** (continuing): "The situation in space remains much more confused. Many superheroes who were capable of spaceflight responded when the V'Hanian fleet decelerated into orbit, which was good. Unfortunately, there are no established protocols or chains of command for so many superheroes and teams to operate together. The invasion fleet exploited our own chaos and lack of discipline, which is why there have been so many landings world-wide."

**President** : "How do we solve that?"

**Ranger** : "It's a problem which was first studied at the Naval War College back after the Gadroon attempted to invade in the late 1970's. A world-wide authority needs to be established with clear reporting chains and assignments to superheroes and teams for events such as this invasion."

**President** : "You'd think UNTIL would take the lead on something like this."

**Ranger** : "The study I just told you about has been briefed twice to UNTIL to my sure knowledge, by both the US Navy and Air Force. The Soviet Union conducted a similar study back in the late 1980s with just about the same analysis and recommendations and briefed THAT to UNTIL as well." (beat) "The United States wasn't a signatory to the Martinez Treaty back then, and Russia still isn't, so we're probably dealing with a severe case of 'Not Invented Here' syndrome on UNTIL's part."

**President** : "With the safety of our planet on the line, that's not good." (beat) "If UNTIL won't lead, we will. Reach out to all American superheroes, supervillains, and teams who are fighting against the V'Hanians. Do what you can to make sure OUR response is coordinated."

**Ranger** : "Understood, Mr. President."

**President** : "Anything else, General?"

**Ranger** (shutting the projector off): "One more thing. Has your UN ambassador made you aware of the Resolution which the Security Council is currently debating?"

**President** : "If it's the one concerning the Son of Doctor Destroyer, yes."

(tense pause)

**Ranger** : "Permission to speak *frankly*, sir?"

(the President motions for Ted to continue)

**Ranger** : "The United Nations' energies would be better spent worrying about the war we're fighting right now. Not redoubling their efforts to create a problem where none exists."

**President** (coolly): "Your opinion is noted, General." (beat) "So if the resolution were to pass and I were to ask you to enforce it, what would you do?"

**Ranger** (stiffly): "I would hand you my resignation and my commission, Mr. President."

**President** : "Why?"

**Ranger** : "Dr. Hawkins deserves the right to defend his home and family. All the UN is attempting to do is to punish him for doing so last night."

**President** : "The man *is* the son of the worst supervillain in human history."

**Ranger** : "And *I* stand amazed that, after six years of non-stop provocation and virtual house arrest, Bob Hawkins STILL hasn't turned into Doctor Destroyer!" (beat) "A lesser man in his situation would have by now."

**President** : "So if the Security Council does pass the resolution, what then?"

**Ranger** : "You have it within your power to have your ambassador veto that resolution."

**President** (crossly): "Stop changing the subject, General. WHAT will Dr. Hawkins do if the resolution passes?"

**Ranger** (coldly): "That depends on who you have enforce it." (beat, dangerously) "And who may be helping him."

**President** (leaning back): "Calm down, General. If the United Nations is willing to pass a Security Council Resolution calling for the incarceration of an American citizen for the sin of defending his home and family from an alien attack, then I think *they* should be allowed to try and enforce it."

(Ted shakes his head, confused)

**Ranger** : "What?"

**President** : "You're not followin', son." (leans forward) "Here's what I have in mind and why..."

* * *

(Granite Park, Plano, TX. Day 5 of the War)

(A bald, mustached black man is enjoying a walk down one of the many jogging paths in Granite Park. A thin, atheletic blonde woman notices him, and walks up to intercept him)

**Blonde Woman** : "Glerick! Wassup?"

**Glerick** (in disbelief): "Paula?"

(they both hug)

**Glerick** (shaking his head while smiling): "You moved from Dayton, too?"

**Paula** : "Thought it'd be good for me. My old contract had expired."

**Glerick** : "Where are you at?"

**Paula** : "I'm on the support contract Comstock signed with Oracle. The pay's a lot better than I was getting at Wright-Patterson, and I'm closer to my parents near Mobile in case something happens to them. Yourself?"

**Glerick** : "Junior sysadmin at ProStar while an Internet startup I'm helping with after hours gets on its feet."

**Paula** : "So you're right next door to me!"

**Glerick** : "Comstock's in the building next to ProStar?"

**Paula** : "You've been down here that long and you didn't know that?"

(they laugh while they sit down at the picnic table)

**Paula** : "What about your Air National Guard job?"

**Glerick** : "The 138th over at what used to be Carswell in Fort Worth had an opening. I filled it."

**Paula** : "Well, good for you!"

(Paula's attention is drawn to a couple walking down the jogging path. The female is shapely with dark blonde hair, the man dark haired and young looking. They are animatedly discussing something while looking for an open picnic table)

**Paula** : "Hey, isn't that Bob and Julie Hawkins?"

**Glerick** (beat): "Yeah, it is!"

**Paula** : "Do you see them a lot at work?"

**Glerick** : "Dr. Hawkins *does* burn a lot of CPU cycles and memory on our servers. I've seen him more than his wife..."

(Julie looks up and points off to her right. Bob looks to where she is pointing, and his eyes widen in alarm)

**Paula** : "What's happening?"

(screams and revving motors start up off in the direction Julie just pointed. An UNTIL ground APC is chewing up the terrain of Granite Park, headed toward the ProStar Building)

**Glerick** (reaching for his back holster): "Probably has something to do with that Security Council Resolution that got passed this morning!"

**Paula** (looking at the pistol Glerick just drew): "That ain't gonna get through the APC's armor..."

**Glerick** (interrupting): "The agents have to get OUT of the APC to capture Dr. Hawkins!"

(several other citizens who have concealed-carry permits have already drawn, and join Glerick in an irregular skirmish line between UNTIL and the Hawkins')

**Elderly Black Lady** (handing Paula a .22 from her purse): "Here you go, dear. See me after we deal with these goons."

**Paula** (amazed while joining the skirmish line): "Thank you!"

(The UNTIL APC screeches to a halt in front of the skirmish line. Tense pause, then the side door opens and the UNTIL Agent Commander steps out)

**Agent Commander** : "Stand aside! My orders come from the Security Council."

**Glerick** (to Agent Commander): "Over our dead bodies!"

(several other citizens hold their pistols steady, releasing their safeties)

**Agent Commander** : "Dr. Hawkins needs to come with me! Don't make me use force to capture him!"

**Starforce** : "Excuse me, Mr. Agent. Could you explain to me WHY I am more of a threat than Istvatha V'Han's fleet hovering over the Earth right now?"

(awkward pause. Paula suddenly realizes that she has lost track of Julie in the last couple of seconds)

**Agent Commander** : "I have my orders, Dr. Hawkins. Please come quietly and no one will get harmed."

**Glerick** (to Agent Commander): "Leave right now without him and no one will get harmed. This is America!"

(police sirens can now be heard in the distance, growing in volume)

**Random Armed Citizen** (to the UNTIL agents): "Plano Police Department, incoming. I wonder why *that* might be?"

(the turret on top of the UNTIL APC abruptly swivels. Four pulson bolts slam into the ground behind the debarked UNTIL agents)

**Ladyhawk** (over the APC's loudspeaker): "You've got some *really* nice equipment, here!"

(Agent Commander turns around, only to be staring down the barrels of the APC's quadblaster)

**Ladyhawk** (over the APC's loudspeaker): "Disarm your rifles, drop them, and put your hands behind your head. This is your only warning."

(beat, then Agent Commander pops his rifle's power cell, racks the action, and lays it on the ground in front of him. All the other agents do the same)

**Ladyhawk** (over the APC's loudspeaker): "Thank you."

(by now, Plano's Police Department has arrived in force. They take control of the situation, and the next several minutes are spent getting everything sorted out)

**Ladyhawk** (stepping out of the APC): "That was fun!"

**Starforce** : "What about the APC?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Funny thing, that. It doesn't seem to be registered in the Texas DMV."

**Starforce** : "So?"

**Ladyhawk** : "If one of us were to drive off with it, Nerd-boy, it would NOT be considered vehicular theft."

**Paula** (interrupting, impulsively): "I'll take it!"

(Glerick looks at her, shocked)

**Paula** : "Hey! Nobody should have to go through what they just did!"

**Glerick** : "What are you gonna do with it?"

**Paula** (impulsively): "I was gonna guard the Hawkins' with it."

(shocked pause)

**Starforce** : "Seriously, ma'am? You don't have to..."

**Paula** (insistent): "Yes, I do!"

**Starforce** : "You're just one woman." (beat, absently) "With an UNTIL APC..."

**Glerick** (making a decision): "And armed friends."

**Paula** : "How many times have the two of you saved the world?"

**Ladyhawk** (beat): "Uh, ten?"

**Paula** : "Whatever. It's our turn now. To save the two of *you* from UNTIL!"

* * *

(Stowe Lane, Lakewood Village, TX. After work)

(Bob's Corvette leads the UNTIL APC down Stowe Lane toward the driveway to Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II)

**Ladyhawk** : "So what do you know about our benefactors behind us?"

**Starforce** (driving): "Glerick's been a day-shift sysadmin for us nearly two years now. Paula's a friend of his from a previous job in Ohio, who's a DBA at Comstock."

**Ladyhawk** : "Hm."

**Starforce** (continuing): "Glerick and his son are members of a local gun club in Carrolton, Paula and her boyfriend are bikers."

**Ladyhawk** : "Ah. That explains the motorcycles in front of Matt's house."

(Bob looks to the left. Just beyond their driveway, the front lawn of Matt 'Biomaster' Fuseli's house is carpeted with motorcycles)

**Starforce** (deadpan): "That's different."

(Bob yanks his Corvette onto their driveway and parks proximate to Matt's house. The APC takes Matt's driveway as Bob gets out of the Corvette)

**Paula** (getting out of the APC): "I had Danny make some phone calls. I thought you could use some help in keeping UNTIL off your butt."

(Julie has now gotten out of the Corvette. A medium-height, elderly-looking Native American ambles over, holding a walking stick comfortably in one hand)

**Ladyhawk** (to the Native American): "Reverend Kayami?"

(Rev. David Kayami smiles)

**David** : "I trust everything is going well, Mrs. Hawkins?"

**Ladyhawk** : "So far. I wish the circumstances could have been a little better."

**Starforce** (to David): "Sir, what are YOU doing here?"

**David** (smiling): "I met Paula and her boyfriend at Sturgis a couple of years ago. When he called for help, I *had* to come!"

**Starforce** (beat): "I appreciate the assistance, sir, but with all due respect your powers of White Magic are only by God's permission. Ninjette and I are up against blasters and any other high-tech weaponry UNTIL may have developed..."

**David** (interrupting): "Which is why I placed some phone calls of my own."

(it is at this time that Bob and Julie notice a seedy-looking white man in beat-up Vietnam-era Army fatigues walking up. He produces a cigarette from somewhere and proceeds to light it with his finger. A miniature dragon is curled around his neck and shoulders)

**Seedy-Looking Man** : "Robert Caliburn. I understand you need some help, Dr. and Mrs. Hawkins."

(awkward pause)

**Starforce** (to Robert Caliburn): "Aren't you supposed to be in Tampa Bay?"

**Caliburn** : "Normally." (beat, takes a drag off of his cigarette) "That's not where the action is right now, and I owed Rev. Kayami for past help anyway."

(the miniature dragon uncurls off of Robert Caliburn's shoulders and flies over to Bob and Julie. It sniffs Julie, then settles on her shoulders with what might as well be a contented purr)

**Starforce** (beat, to Julie): "Merlyn might have a problem with that. Baskerville, too..."

**Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "Stop it!"

* * *

(Oval Office, the White House, Washington, DC. Day 10 of the War)

(Ted is in the middle of his daily War briefing to the President)

**Ranger** : "Istvatha V'Han's fleet continues to build outside of the Moon's orbit."

**President** : "No further landings on Earth?"

**Ranger** : "None, sir."

**President** : "Good." (beat) "And what of the situation in Dallas between UNTIL and the Son of Destroyer?"

**Ranger** : "Private citizens continue to protect Dr. Hawkins from UNTIL."

**President** : "Imagine that." (beat) "Still having communications problems with the Dallas PRIMUS detachment?"

**Ranger** : "Daily. I've been trying to get better comm tech for years, but those line items in our budget keep getting edited out in conference committee when we're not stuck with continuing resolution funding that doesn't allow us..."

**President** (interrupting): "I get the picture." (beat, low voice) "Good job."

**Ranger** : "Yes, well..." (beat) "Status for today. 450 StarGuard escorted the entire Ixendaran Fleet out of warp in the outer solar system beyond the orbit of Jupiter."

**President** : "Can we expect any other response from the civilized Galaxy?

**Ranger** : "I am told that there are forces in transit from the Ackalians, Velarians, Perseids, Varanyi, and Malvans. They have yet to show up in our solar system."

**President** : "Any idea on when to expect them?"

**Ranger** : "Most are from the other side of the Milky Way, so I wouldn't expect reinforcements in-system for several more weeks yet."

**President** : "This war could be decided by then."

**Ranger** : "Anyone who is willing to help us is constrained by the laws of Physics." (beat) "We have to fight our battle with who we have, Mr. President. Not who we want."

**President** (beat): "I'm beginnnin' to regret wanting to be a wartime President..."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. Day 17 of the War)

(The front door bursts open. With a frantic scrabbling of claws, a young jet-black Scottish Deerhound drags Bob through the door)

**Starforce** : "BASKERVILLE! SIT!!"

(surprisingly, Baskerville does as he is told. Merlyn has been watching the entire performance while walking through the Foyer to the Kitchen. If Bob didn't know any better, it appears as if Merlyn rolled his eyes before looking away)

(as he unhooks Baskerville from his leash, he hears the TV going in the Great Room. As Baskerville bounds upstairs to the childrens' rooms, Bob wanders over to where Julie is sitting)

**Reporter** : "Earth and the galactic civilizations fighting Istvatha V'Han were bolstered today by over 400 StarGuards leading the Mandaarian Fleet into our Solar System..."

**Starforce** (beat): "Damn."

**Ladyhawk** : "How many Star*Guard are here in the Solar System now?"

**Starforce** : "A couple of thousand." (beat) "Supposedly, there are 10,000 of them for the whole Milky Way."

(there is an avalanche of feet running down the stairs to the Foyer. Nathan, Laura, Baskerville, and a dark-haired boy roughly Nathan's age come tumbling through the Great Room, squealing and laughing. Nathan is carrying Holo-D with him)

**Starforce** : "Nathan. STOP!"

(Nathan skids to a stop before he can make the safety of the Breakfast Nook)

**Holo-D** : "Please tell me you're going to save me from them?"

**Starforce** : "Nate-man? Daddy needs to work with Holo-D after he recovers from his walk with Baskerville."

(he holds his hand out to Nathan, who deposits Holo-D in it)

**Starforce** : "Thank you.' (beat, then impish smile) "Now run along before Daddy suits up to come after you!"

(with a squeal, Nathan runs off with the other children)

**Holo-D** : "I thought I'd never be rescued from them!"

**Starforce** : "I thought you liked playing with them?"

**Holo-D** : "Not when they insist on playing Superheroes and Supervillains."

(beat)

**Holo-D** (continuing): "And expect me to be the Supervillain."

(beat)

**Holo-D** (continuing): "And expect me to lose all the time..."

**Starforce** (interrupting): "That'll be *quite* enough whining from you, now!"

(Holo-D flips Bob off before the emitter on the casing fades)

**Starforce** (muttered): "And people wonder why I'm having SO much difficulty trying to get data from it..." (beat, to Julie) "Who was the extra child just now?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Oh, that was Morgan. His mother is running radio communications for the militia organizing out of Matt's house, and he's about Nathan's age." (shrugs her shoulders) "It's better than putting him in day care while she's doing this."

**Starforce** (beat, approvingly): "I can handle that."

**Ladyhawk** : "So what's on tap for tonight?"

**Starforce** : "I finally located the transceiver plans for what Destroyer installed in his Zeta-beam satellites."

**Ladyhawk** (excited): "So you can finally talk to them?"

**Starforce** : "If I knew where and when to point an antenna, yes." (beat) "To make matters worse, Destroyer appears to have used some form of quantum encryption that makes those new secure-shell encryption libraries that are all the rage in the Open Source software community look like simple substitution cyphers."

**Ladyhawk** : "You'll still be able to hack into them, won't you?"

**Starforce** : "If I get the encryption key wrong for a satellite too many times, I'll brick it!" (beat, shakes his head) "It's like every time I answer a question concerning his Zeta-beam constellation, I'm forced to ask two more in response! I'm *never* going to hack them at this rate!"

**Ladyhawk** : "Have you tried *asking* Holo-D what you need to know, dear?"

**Starforce** (rolling his eyes): "Oh, please. That only works in bad comic books."

* * *

(800 Stowe Lane, Lakewood Village, TX. Day 20 of the War. Early evening)

(Dr. Matthew 'Biomaster' Fuseli's garage has been turned into an impromptu Mission Control, with multiple radios and phones set up on a folding table. Jan, a woman with long curly dark hair and glasses, finishes writing up a contact report on a pad of paper and turns around)

**Jan** : "Is Dr. Fuseli here?"

**Biomaster** (turning around): "Here!"

**Jan** : "Lots of encrypted comm traffic on UNTIL frequencies, and I have multiple reports from Denton County Sherriff and Constables that four UNTIL APCs are inbound across the Toll Bridge."

**Biomaster** : "Crap!" (beat) "GLERICK? I NEED FIRE TEAMS IN AMBUSH POSITIONS ON STOWE LANE. NOW! Jan, who's available to set a roadblock?"

**Jan** : "Randy's inbound from a grocery run. I can have him set up at the Government Center..."

**Militia Member** : "That truck o' his ain't gonna be enough! I'll meet him there!"

(the member sprints off. Meanwhile, the commotion has attracted the attention of both Rev. Kayami and Robert Caliburn, who both wander over to Matt and Jan)

**Caliburn** : "UNTIL's inbound to try and enforce their Security Council Resolution? I can deal with that..."

(an RPG launcher appears out of thin air in his right hand)

**David** : "We should probably attempt sub-lethal means of stopping them, Robert."

**Caliburn** (dismissing the RPG launcher): "How, Pastor? UNTIL isn't exactly magical, and that's what you're best at."

**David** (looking at Matt): "I had something else in mind..."

* * *

(UNTIL Command APC, southbound on Stowe Lane. One minute later. Bullets are pinging ineffectively off the APC's armor)

**Driver** : "Next driveway on the left."

(Captain Francois Rochemont hangs onto the rollbar behind the driver and smiles grimly)

**Random Agent** : "Monitoring comm traffic on Denton County law enforcement frequencies. Their SWAT team's two minutes out."

**Rochemont** : "They'll be too late." (beat) "If I had only been allowed to use this much force when I was first assigned to deal with the Son of..."

**Driver** (pointing out the front windshield): "What's THAT?"

(a man in a white lab coat and funny looking goggles is now standing in the middle of Stowe Lane, walking toward the oncoming APCs)

**Rochemont** (snarling): "Run him over."

**Driver** (beat): "Yes, sir."

(as the driver presses the accelerator, the lab-coated man raises his arms. Rochemont briefly notes the glowing red nimbus around the gauntlets over his hands before a red-tinged beam strikes the driver. The driver immediately collapses across the steering wheel, completely drained of END and, more importantly to the occupants of the APC, *extremely* unconscious)

(now turning way too hard for its current speed and acceleration, the APC loses control and starts flipping. This isn't helped by the next APC locking its brakes and skidding into the wreck. The last two APCs skid to a stop to either side of the wreck, whereupon the lab-coated man liberally irradiates them both with more red-tinged beams)

(Rochemont recovers from being CON-stunned by the wreck to see the man with the funny-looking goggles and lab coat leap into the air. There is the sound of something landing on the left wall of the command APC's cabin which is now the ceiling, then a shriek of rending metal as the hatch is ripped free and tossed aside. The man is now looking into the remains of the APC's cabin)

**Biomaster** : "You DO know that Robert and Julia aren't the *only* superheroes who live on Stowe Lane, don't you?"

* * *

(Stowe Lane, just north of the driveway to Dormyer Manor. One minute later)

(Bob and Julie are running down the driveway toward Stowe Lane, which is now completely blocked by wrecked or immobile UNTIL APCs just north of the driveway's entrance. The sound of sirens can be heard growing louder to their immediate north)

**Starforce** : "FOUR APCs?"

**Ladyhawk** : "My God, that's at least a four-squad attack!"

(they're now at the tableau in front of the driveway. Four squads of UNTIL agents have been handcuffed and forced to kneel under the watchful guns of Glerick, Paula, Robert Caliburn, and the rest of the militia. Biomaster and Rev. Kayami walk up to Bob and Julie)

**Biomaster** : "Ah, there you are!" (sweeping his hand across the wreckage) "You're welcome, by the way."

**Ladyhawk** : "They didn't hurt anyone, did they?"

**David** : "A couple of guys tried using their pickups to block off Stowe Lane. UNTIL rammed their way through them."

**Biomaster** : "Jan the radio operator says they just checked in and are very bruised but otherwise OK."

(Bob has been looking over the UNTIL agents while this has been happening. He suddenly recognizes one.)

**Starforce** : "I should have known." (beat, snarling) "Rochemont!"

(he strides toward the captured UNTIL agents, a look of unadulterated fury now on his face)

**Ladyhawk** (running after him, Danger Sense pulsing): "Oh, CRAP!"

(Bob stops in front of the tableau)

**Starforce** (pointing to Rochemont): "Take his helmet off, then release him."

**Glerick** : "You do know he led the attack on us..."

**Starforce** (interrupting, coldly): "I am aware of that. I don't want people thinking I beat the shit out of a man unable to defend himself..."

(Julie catches up to Bob and interposes herself between Bob and Rochemont)

**Ladyhawk** (hissing): "Robert Alan Hawkins! WHAT do you think you're going to do?!?"

**Starforce** (angry, trying to get around Julie): "I'm going to slam my fist elbow-deep down Rochemont's THROAT!"

**Ladyhawk** : "No, you WON'T!"

**Starforce** (angry, pointing at Rochemont): " I am sick and TIRED of that two-bit martinet persecuting me!"

(by this time, the militia have taken Rochemont's helmet off and uncuffed him. He stands and starts walking toward Bob and Julie's confrontation)

**Rochemont** : "Monsieur Hawkins, by the authority vested in me by the Security Council I..."

(Julie pivots into a back-kick and hits Rochemont for 3 BODY and 19 STUN after defenses, CON-stunning him. Before he can hit the ground, she has already half-moved behind him and thrown him to the ground for an additional 9 STUN)

**Ladyhawk** (jumping on top of Rochemont and screaming): "LEAVE!"

(punch!)

**Ladyhawk** (screaming at Rochemont): "MY!"

(punch!)

**Ladyhawk** (screaming at Rochemont): "HUSBAND!"

(punch!)

**Ladyhawk** (screaming at Rochemont, winding up with a two-fisted punch): "ALONE!!"

(her hands are grabbed from behind. Furious, she wheels to discover it's Bob that's now restraining *her*)

**Starforce** (calmer): "You knocked him out two punches ago."

(Julie looks at him, confused, then back at Rochemont. His nose is broken and bleeding, several teeth are scattered on the ground, and his jaw is shattered)

**Paula** (to Glerick, small voice): "I wanna be her when I grow up."

**Starforce** (to the remaining UNTIL agents): "You want my opinion on your stupid Security Council Resolution?" (indicates Rochemont's body) "There you go."

(by this time, Denton County Tactical Response has made it past the wreckage of UNTIL's attempted attack and is taking over for the militia members)

**Starforce** (to the UNTIL agents as he turns to walk back up the drive): "I believe Constable Rendon will now see you to your jail cells."

(the agents start to protest until prodding by the SWAT team's rifles convinces them to be quiet)

**Rendon** : "Charges, Dr. Hawkins?"

**Starforce** (pulling Julie along with him): "Please and thank you!"

* * *

(Oval Office, the White House. Day 26 of the War)

(General Jameson is briefing the President)

**Ranger** : "You may have noticed the new moon in the sky last night, Mr. President?"

**President** : "Who didn't!" (beat) "So that's a Malvan Worldship?"

**Ranger** : "According to Admiral Kanrok, it's one of their smaller ones."

**President** : "There won't be any extra tidal effects, will there? It's still over 600 miles across!"

**Ranger** : "The Admiral assurred all Earth and allied commanders that there will be no gravitational effects on the Earth from the presence of his flagship."

**President** : "I see."

**Ranger** : "He also arrived with 20 Sky-spears and carried 400 Star*Guard and half a dozen Malvan adventurers with him."

**President** : "Adventurers?"

**Ranger** : "Roughly equivalent to an Earth superhero. Right now, I'll take whatever help I can get."

**President** : "Okay."

(awkward pause)

**Ranger** : "You're wanting the latest on the aftermath of the Dallas Incident?"

**President** : "UNTIL's been tearing our delegation at the UN a new one for close to a week! I'm not sure how much longer I can keep stalling them before I'm forced into a diplomatic incident with them."

**Ranger** : "I believe Captain Rochemont is due to be released from the hospital today. Denton County authorities will then exercise the warrant their Grand Jury issued for his arrest, UNTIL will make his bail money, and we're right back to where we were last week at this time."

**President** : "Only a lot more noise has been made on world-wide media over the UN's problem with the Son of Doctor Destroyer. Noise that even Istvatha V'Han should have noticed by now."

**Ranger** : "Are you SURE that she's going to try and co-opt Dr. Hawkins to her side? It's been nearly a month, now, and she has yet to make the attempt!"

**President** : "It's what I'd do if I were her."

**Ranger** : "And just HOW sure are you that he won't defect to her side if she does make the attempt?"

**President** : "Relax, son. You don't get to be President without bein' able to read people!"

* * *

(to be continued)


	3. The Temptation of Robert Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Istvatha V'Han launches her most devious attack yet against Earth and its defenders.

**Warnings** : ship teasing, disturbing imagery, epic speeches

* * *

#### DRAMATIS PERSONAE

**heroes**

  * MGEN Theodore Jameson, Jr. (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS
  * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar



**villains**

  * Istvatha V'Han, self-styled Empress of a Billion Dimensions
  * Dr. Tara Lemick (AKA Lady Blue), power-armor wearer and social justice warrior
  * Holo-D, holographic AI interface to the late Doctor Destroyer's technical database



**others**

  * Bill Clinton, 42nd President of the United States



**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : internal monologue is denoted by [[ ]]

* * *

(Bob Hawkins' lab, ProStar. Day 34 of the War. The sign out front reads 'Political Science is an oxymoron')

(the door bleeps, then opens as Bob lets himself in for another day of scientific research. He shakes some rain off his jacket before hanging it up on the coatrack next to the door)

 **Lady Blue** : "What happened to singing the theme from _Mister Rogers' Neighborhood_ when you put your lab coat on?"

(Bob freezes in the middle of taking his lab coat off of the coat rack)

 **Starforce** (without turning around, in a fake Mr. Rogers voice): "Oh, look, boys and girls, it's Tara Lemick! Can you say 'Hello' to her?"

(Tara 'Lady Blue' Lemick, in full kit, steps out into better lighting, allowing herself a brief smile)

 **Lady Blue** : "Better."

 **Starforce** (putting lab coat on while turning around): "You're lucky I've already had my first coffee this morning."

 **Lady Blue** (walking toward him): "It's been almost five years. How are you, Bob?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "Domesticated. Yourself?"

 **Lady Blue** : "It's your fault for going with Julie Warbucks over me."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** : "You didn't come here for a social call."

 **Lady Blue** : "Wow. Perceptive as always there, Hoosier Boy."

 **Starforce** : "What do you want?"

 **Lady Blue** (sitting down on a lab bench): "To talk."

 **Starforce** (sitting down on his desk): "About... what?"

 **Lady Blue** : "Istvatha V'Han."

(shocked pause)

 **Starforce** (in utter disbelief): "Have you even been PAYING attention to the places she has attacked on Earth?" (waving and pointing at himself) "Hel-LOooo..."

 **Lady Blue** : "For once in your life, Hoosier Boy could you stop thinking about yourself and think about those less fortunate than us?"

 **Starforce** : "THE FIRST DAY OF THE WAR SHE TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY FAMILY!!"

 **Lady Blue** : "BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT OF YOU AS AN ENEMY!"

 **Starforce** : "Excuse me for trying to defend myself..."

 **Lady Blue** : "Yourself... or the status quo?"

 **Starforce** : "It always ends up being about The Man with you, doesn't it?"

 **Lady Blue** : "That's what it *always* comes down to, Hoosier Boy! Trust me on this..."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Lady Blue** : "We live in the richest nation on Earth yet people STILL struggle to provide for themselves and their families while those in power grow rich beyond the dreams of avarice..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting, menacing): "Like my *wife*?"

 **Lady Blue** : "I've seen what ProStar does for its employees since I left. Julie Warbucks is the exception. Stop changing the subject!"

 **Starforce** : "People have to WANT to improve their lot in life..."

 **Lady Blue** (interrupting): "How many actually *do* but lack the means or opportunity to do so? Riddle me THAT, Hoosier Boy!"

(awkward pause, held gaze)

 **Lady Blue** : "And don't even TRY to defend the government that tried to steal your tech to pay off its donors and bundlers!"

 **Starforce** (beat): "How did you know about that?"

 **Lady Blue** : "Who do you THINK helped Warbucks with penetrating the White House computer network when you were on trial?" /* 'United States v. Hawkins' */

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Lady Blue** : "And the President who tried to do that to you is a *saint* compared to the United Nations that is utterly convinced that you're about to become the Second Coming of Doctor Destroyer!"

(tense pause)

 **Lady Blue** : "You want to defend THEM after all you've suffered at their hands?!?"

 **Starforce** : "It's better than being conquered by aliens..."

 **Lady Blue** (interrupting): "What makes you think Istvatha V'Han's rule would be any worse than a human government?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Lady Blue** : "What if it was actually better?"

 **Starforce** (beat, small voice): "You really have drunk the Kool-Aid, Tara..."

 **Lady Blue** : "Think of it, Bob! A world where no one is poor, or goes hungry, or fears for their safety! A world where *everyone* has a meaningful job!

(long pause, held gaze. She levitates off the lab bench and drifts the rest of the way over to Bob)

 **Lady Blue** (soft voice, hand on Bob's shoulder): "A world where no one gets cavity-searched in front of Fry's Electronics for the sin of being Albert Zerstoiten's son."

(a muscle quivers in Bob's jaw. There may be tears in his eyes)

 **Starforce** : "Damn you, Tara..."

 **Lady Blue** (stepping back): "Think it over. I'll be in touch."

(she holds a hand over the fire escape, which bleeps and opens without triggering the alarm. One flash-step later, she is gone. The fire escape door shuts)

(beat, then with a scream of rage Bob throws his chair against the fire escape before collapsing at his desk)

* * *

(Granite Park, Plano, TX. Day 35 of the War)

(Bob walks out of Asia Palace carrying lunch for himself and Julie like he usually does)

 **Starforce** (looking at the people around him enjoying their lunch hour, internal monologue): [[could I be their Judas if I said 'yes'?]] (beat) [[WOULD I be their Judas if I said 'yes'?]]

 **Lady Blue** (behind Bob): "You gonna stand in the middle of the jogging path all day, Hoosier Boy?"

(Bob turns his head slightly. Tara appears to be wearing a skimpy jogger's outfit with her hair pulled back)

 **Starforce** : "Aren't WE taking a big risk?"

 **Lady Blue** : "Not really."

(she shimmers, and the image of a skimpy jogger's outfit is briefly replaced with her battlesuit)

 **Starforce** : "Ah. Holograms."

 **Lady Blue** : "Which if you didn't go for raw power like you did with the Mark IV you could have done just as easy."

 **Starforce** : "The template for the Mark IV was a stock suit of Varanyi Scout armor. I didn't have many options when I built it."

(long pause, held gaze. He finally leads her off the jogging trail)

 **Lady Blue** (coy): "You touch me like you know me!"

 **Starforce** : "Knock it off."

(they reach one of the more secluded picnic tables in the green spaces around Granite Park's buildings)

 **Starforce** : "Okay, now. You're not here to talk shop, and you're not here to flirt."

 **Lady Blue** (playfully): "That *you* know of."

 **Starforce** : "Let's get this over with."

 **Lady Blue** (sighs): "Fine. You've had over 24 hours to think it over. Your response?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** : "I'm listening."

 **Lady Blue** (beat): "That's it?"

 **Starforce** : "I should be telling you 'Hell no,' but something you said yesterday touched a chord in me."

 **Lady Blue** : "Interesting."

 **Starforce** : "You haven't had to live through what I've had to since Doctor Destroyer dropped his little posthumous bombshell on me."

 **Lady Blue** : "True."

(awkward pause as a couple wanders by)

 **Starforce** : "So now what?"

 **Lady Blue** : "You still need convincing?"

 **Starforce** (nervous): "I'd like to know that what I'm about to do is the correct thing."

 **Lady Blue** (nodding): "She anticipated that you might feel that way."

 **Starforce** : "Oh?"

(Lady Blue produces what looks like a thick key fob and holds it toward Bob. Its inscriptions glow with alien energy)

 **Lady Blue** : "Istvatha V'Han actually looks forward to speaking with you."

 **Starforce** : "That makes one of us." (beat, examining the fob) "How does it work?"

 **Lady Blue** (jumping to her feet): "You're the Nobel Laureate in Physics, here. Figure it out!"

(she jogs away, losing herself in the lunchtime crowds wandering Granite Park)

(long, tense moment as Bob looks at the fob. Then, he pulls his cellphone out of its holster and dials a number from memory)

 **Starforce** : "I've been given a device. It will either bring me to her, or bring her to me." (beat, sighs) "Understood. Pray for me."

(he hangs up and contemplates the fob some more)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. After work)

(Bob sits in the Library, looking at the fob. Holo-D's image floats above the technical database case, bored)

 **Holo-D** : "If you're attempting the Jedi Mind Trick on that device, you need a *lot* more work."

 **Starforce** : "Funny."

 **Holo-D** : "Are we going to do this or not?"

(beat, then Bob sighs)

 **Starforce** : "Yeah, we are. Remember, try NOT to be obvious."

 **Holo-D** : "Oh, PLEASE..."

(Holo-D's image powers down, and Bob picks the case up)

(tense pause, then he presses the middle of the fob. Nothing happens)

 **Starforce** (beat): "Okay, maybe it WASN'T that easy..."

(a pinkish swirl of energy begins to appear in the middle of the library, then stabilizes at a size Bob can walk through)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "'Oh, bother', said Pooh as Istvatha V'Han forced him to walk through the dimensional portal."

(he steps through, carrying the technical database with him. He finds himself in a simple yet functional office, standing on the other side of a desk from the Empress of a Billion Dimensions. She is dressed conservatively, yet attractively)

 **V'Han** (lowering her arm as the portal fades): "Who is this 'Pooh' person of whom you were just speaking?"

 **Starforce** : "The main character of a story that I have been reading to my children as of late."

 **V'Han** : "Ah." (beat) "Dr. Hawkins, welcome to dimension V'Ha-1."

 **Starforce** (neutrally): "I am honored."

 **V'Han** : "If you don't mind, I would prefer to hold our conversation in more... comfortable surroundings than my work office."

(a door behind him opens, and two D-soldiers of different alien species flank Bob)

 **V'Han** (indicating the technical database): "The case you carry. What is it?"

 **Starforce** : "My personal digital assistant. They're all the rage this year on my planet."

 **V'Han** (one eyebrow artistically raised): "How quaint." (beat) "Allow my guards to escort you to my quarters. I shall join you shortly after I take care of some urgent matters here."

 **Starforce** (nodding toward V'Han): "Your Majesty."

(he turns around and allows the D-Soldiers to lead the way)

* * *

(ISS _Imperator Invictus_ , in orbit around V'Ha, Universe V'Ha-1)

(Bob and Holo-D's case have been exploring the Empress' lavish quarters. One whole wall looks out into deep space over a blue-green planet. *Many* points of light either orbit alongside or maneuver in space around the planet as far as he can see)

(A humanoid D-soldier enters the room and discreetly clears his throat)

 **D-Soldier** : "The Empress, honored guest."

(the soldier leaves, and is replaced by Istvatha V'Han. She has changed clothes into something flowing and exposing a *lot* of blue skin that would have been more at home on the set of _Star Trek_. Bob's eyes bug out)

 **Starforce** : "Uh... Your Majesty?"

 **V'Han** (slowly walking toward Bob): "I trust my quarters meet with your approval?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "If you control as much as you say that you do, I doubt that my approval... or lack of it thereof... would matter all that much to you."

 **V'Han** (smiling): "Are you not curious why I have summoned you to me?"

 **Starforce** : "I am a pariah on my world because my father was one of the most evil people ever to have lived. I can't even defend myself from you without also defending myself from those who would govern me. You wish to exploit this condition for your own personal gain." (beat) "Correct?"

 **V'Han** : "Blunt, but accurate." (beat, sits down seductively on a lounger) "You left out the part about being the only person on your world who possesses your father's technological might and knowledge."

 **Starforce** : "Possession, yes. Complete access to his database still eludes me, even after five years."

 **V'Han** : "You should be more careful with your words, Dr. Hawkins! You may reveal still more secrets that your world does not wish for me to know."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[Bob you IDIOT!]] (verbally and cheerfully demented) "Well then, I'll just have to make sure that I make it back home with the true secret on how you generate your portals! That *should* make up for anything else I may let slip..."

 **V'Han** : "Excuse me?"

 **Starforce** : "With all due respect, ma'am, I recognize a theta-boson stabilized Einstein-Rosen bridge when I traverse one. I INVENTED them on my world!"

(tense pause)

 **V'Han** : "It is my primary superpower. You seem unimpressed."

 **Starforce** : "Your Majesty, I grew up reading all about alternate and multiple universes in my planet's speculative fiction." (beat, sweeps his hand across the window) "You're not doing it right."

 **V'Han** : "How should I be doing it, then?"

 **Starforce** : "We should be in Castle Amber, Kolvir looming above us and the Black Road springing from the Vale of Garnath all the way to the Courts of Chaos, beyond the edge of creation itself! Dimensional travel should be like one of Corwin's hell-rides through Shadow, equal parts exhilirating and terrifying!" (beat) "Not be based on something I mastered before I knew who my father really was."

(V'Han laughs)

 **Starforce** (confused): "Was it something I said?"

 **V'Han** (smiling): "One second, you wax poetic, then come crashing down to mundane reality the next!"

 **Starforce** : "Would it help if I apologized?"

 **V'Han** (still smiling): "That will be *quite* alright, Dr. Hawkins."

(she stands from the lounger which she had been sitting on and walks up to Bob. Her hand slides over his hips)

 **V'Han** : "You fascinate me just the way you are."

(uncomfortable pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** (nervously): "Uh, Your Majesty? I'm... married."

(V'Han lets out a peal of laughter that sends a surprisingly-arousing tingle up Bob's spine)

 **V'Han** : "So seemingly innocent and sweet! Was *this* what made you so irresistable to u-Vareeta Hoki and Judith Shapiro?"

 **Starforce** : "Now you're getting creepy."

 **V'Han** : "Yet underneath that veneer of innocence and morality lies all the genius and rage that your true father possessed."

(long pause as she walks away from Bob and over to the window)

 **V'Han** : "Did you know that there are only two universes I have found where Albert Zerstoiten had children?"

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "I do now."

 **V'Han** : "The other one had a corrupted and paradoxical timeline, which no doubt contributed to its destruction by Quemetiel on February 29th, 2012." (beat, shudders) "I barely escaped there with my life."

 **Starforce** : "What's a Quemetiel?"

 **V'Han** : "The swirling maw of dead gods from long-forgotten dimensions, worn by the Solipsist like a robe at the center of the Shining Darkness. The antithesis of Creation, where even the most corrupted of Qliphotic realms must go in the end." (beat) "It is a fate your universe will share as well on that same day unless it bows to my leadership and protection."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Assuming you're telling me the truth, how can you protect us from *that*?"

 **V'Han** : "By killing those who would willingly catapult your universe into the Qliphotic Realms. Archimago, Doctor Destroyer, The Edomite, Takofanes..."

 **Starforce** (Counting off supervillains with his fingers while he speaks): "Archimago died of a heart attack in 1979, my father committed suicide by orbital death-ray in 1992, I've never heard of The Edomite, and Takofanes really hates coherent microwaves if you *do* get around to him."

 **V'Han** (smiling): "Some of them are less dead than you think they are. That is why your Universe needs me." (gesturing out the window to low orbit) "You admire the view?"

 **Starforce** : "This isn't the first planet I've seen from low orbit."

 **V'Han** : "It is my homeworld."

(He looks out the windows of the Empress' Quarters at all the spacecraft crowding low orbit above V'Ha)

 **Starforce** : "Quite the fleet you've got out there."

 **V'Han** : "In 48 hours, it transits to your dimension."

(awkward pause, then Bob turns to the Empress. Held gaze)

 **Starforce** : "Now that you've shown me the stick, Your Majesty, I believe that you're now about to offer me the carrot."

 **V'Han** : "It is such an apt metaphor, coming from a society which was still basically agrarian when your parents were your age." (beat) "I intend to uplift your universe in general and your world specifically to experience the economic and technical benefits that come from belonging to My empire."

 **Starforce** : "Could you be more specific?"

 **V'Han** : "That depends on how familiar you are with how my Technological Resources Ministry grades tech levels."

 **Starforce** : "I've seen the web page you've published."

 **V'Han** : "Good. My intent is to raise the tech level of your world by 2 levels over where it is today within a year of your acceptance of My rule."

 **Starforce** : "What of the disruptions to existing labor and job markets?"

 **V'Han** : "My ministries have had countless universes in which to see what works and what doesn't!" (beat, sly smile) "You see what I propose as a problem simply because your society has never done it right!"

 **Starforce** : "Now you're stealing my catch phrases."

 **V'Han** : "I have found it much better to fight a person with their own words. It tends to leave less scarring."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "Is that all you would do to Earth?"

 **V'Han** : "There will also be improvements to your world's economy, food production and distribution, and civil rights which will happen just as rapidly as the technology uplifting."

 **Starforce** : "That's..." (beat) "Magnanimous."

 **V'Han** : "But it can't happen for as long as you fight us."

 **Starforce** : "Assuming you *do* win, what happens to those of us who HAVE fought against you?"

 **V'Han** : "I won't insult your intelligence. Examples will need to be made of those who resisted my efforts to improve your dimension."

 **Starforce** : "Including me?"

 **V'Han** : "For all that you have suffered at the hands of your people, I am willing to make an exception."

 **Starforce** : "All I have to do is accept my chains willingly."

 **V'Han** : "You accept the laws of your own homeland willingly, do you not?"

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[aw crap. You *would* have to go there...]]

 **V'Han** (continuing): "You may find my chains to be far lighter and more desirable than you currently believe them to be."

 **Starforce** : "Nonetheless, they would still be chains."

(awkward pause)

 **V'Han** : "You debate me but still have yet to reject my offer."

 **Starforce** : "I am concerned for the fate of my world, considering how hard we have fought against you for the past month."

 **V'Han** : "Earth has fought well and honorably, I will grant you that." (beat) "Your universe, however, needs to acknowledge me as their ruler. Sooner rather than later."

 **Starforce** (waving at the window): "By smashing them with your armada here?"

 **V'Han** : "Preferably by winning them with words." (beat) "I prefer my subjects to be happy AND content, not cowed and submissive."

(she hands Bob a sheaf of papers. Riffling quickly through them, he sees they appear to be a prepared speech already written in English)

 **V'Han** : "How familiar are you with your planet's United Nations?"

 **Starforce** (coldly): "They run UNTIL. That's all I need to know."

 **V'Han** : "They also speak for your world, Dr. Hawkins."

(she pauses while Bob looks over the pages more slowly)

 **Starforce** (slowly): "This is... incredibly detailed." (beat) "It also assumes that you will be ruling the Earth to improve our society and infrastructure as you propose here."

 **V'Han** : "I have been monitoring the diplomatic communications between the member states of your United Nations. Many are fearful of what will happen to them should the War go on for much longer. Others are sick and tired of being used as pawns by the greater and more established states. With that in mind, what do you think will happen when that speech gets read to them?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "They'll surrender!"

 **V'Han** : "Exactly."

 **Starforce** : "How do you anticipate delivering this speech to them?"

 **V'Han** : "I won't be delivering it, Dr. Hawkins." (beat) "You will."

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** : "WHAT?"

 **V'Han** : "Before my reinforcements transit to your dimension, you will give this speech to the General Assembly of Earth's United Nations."

 **Starforce** : "I don't rule the Earth. Nor do I speak for it."

 **V'Han** : "You will do as I command, Dr. Hawkins. This debate is closed."

 **Starforce** (riffling the sheets): "Isn't this a little old-fashioned?"

 **V'Han** (smiling): "Your psychological profile suggested a fondness for old-fashioned methods when you do things that you normally don't do."

 **Starforce** : "Like public speaking?"

(the doors to the Imperial Quarters open, and two D-Soldiers walk in. V'Han regards Bob and the soldiers regally from over by the cabin window)

 **V'Han** (indicates the speech in his hand): "Remember, Dr. Hawkins. Carrot." (waves a hand over her shoulder at the armada in low orbit) "Stick."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **V'Han** : "If you *must* choose, choose well."

(she lifts her hand, and a pinkish swirl grows around Bob. Energies swirl around him, then fade to reveal the Library in Stately Dormyer Manor)

(the emitter on the technical database flashes to life, and Holo-D's image appears)

 **Holo-D** : "Is Creepy Scary Blue Lady gone?"

 **Starforce** : "For now." (beat, sets Holo-D down on the table) "Any luck?"

 **Holo-D** : "You have no idea."

 **Starforce** : "Show me."

* * *

(Oval Office, the White House, Washington, DC. Day 36 of the War)

(the President sits behind the Resolute Desk. Bob sits on a chair in front of him, Ted sits off to one side)

 **Starforce** : "Given the bad blood between us for the last six years I'm surprised to be sitting in this office still a free man."

 **President** : "After last year, we're even."

 **Starforce** : "I told you to go do something to yourself, sir, when you asked for my help against Iron Eagle's coup attempt."

 **President** (waves a hand): "Water under the bridge. From what my Director of Central Intelligence says, what you handed to General Jameson yesterday forgives any sin you've committed against me since I took office." (beat) "I also am amazed at the size of the brass ones you have to have to get that from directly under her nose like you did."

 **Starforce** : "I can't take all the credit there, sir. She never checked my late father's technical database to see if it was active while I was onboard." (beat) "Also, it reported considerable help from rebels that have penetrated her version of the Internet while it was siphoning data."

 **President** : "If we all survive this war, the world owes you. Not just me."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[ya THINK?]]

 **President** : "I do have one question of you, Dr. Hawkins."

 **Starforce** : "Yes, Mr. President, she is as hot as she looks."

(Ted looks like he is about to have a heart attack. The President's eyes widen, then he breaks out into a hearty guffaw)

 **President** (laughing): "Thank you for volunteering that, but that wasn't my question!"

 **Ranger** (to the President while glaring at Bob): "Dr. Hawkins has a reputation for saying the first thing that comes into his mind. Please forgive him."

 **President** (still chuckling): "I guess *that* explains a lot about our previous conversation, then!" (beat, controls himself) "I was actually going to ask you about what you saw in orbit around her homeworld. Is it true about the size of her armada?"

 **Starforce** : "It's likely bigger than what I reported. I only had a limited field of view, but what I could see of the orbitals around her homeworld were *crowded*." (beat) "Even the orbitals around Varan weren't that crowded when I was there back in '92..."

 **Ranger** (interrupting): "Bob? Focus."

 **President** : "And it comes through in 48 hours?"

 **Starforce** : "Closer to 24, now."

 **President** : "And what does the Empress expect us to do? Fight? Die?"

 **Starforce** (raising the sheets of paper V'Han gave him yesterday): "Surrender, judging from this document."

 **President** : "May I see that?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes, sir."

(tense pause as the President leafs through the speech)

 **President** : "Where did you get this?"

 **Starforce** : "The Empress handed it to me yesterday while I was on her flagship in orbit around her homeworld."

 **President** : "And what does she expect you to do with it?"

 **Starforce** : "Deliver it in front of the UN General Assembly by tomorrow afternoon."

 **President** : "She knows that you don't speak for our planet, right?"

 **Starforce** : "I told her that. She didn't care."

(long pause while the President reads through the speech again)

 **President** : "Well, this should make citizens of the developing nations happy." (beat) "Are you aware of what's been happenin' up at the UN?"

 **Starforce** : "Other than the Security Council Resolution demanding my capture and incarceration, dead or alive?"

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "The resolution that you instructed your ambassador not to veto?"

 **President** : "The resolution which fine, upstanding American citizens have made impossible for them to enforce since it was passed?"

 **Starforce** (beat, disgusted): "This is all a game to you, isn't it?"

 **President** : "A game I'm very good at and the UN isn't." (beat) "To fill in why I asked my original question. There are a sizable block of nations at the UN demanding we cease hostilities against the V'Hanian Empire."

 **Starforce** : "So if I do like the Empress commands and deliver this speech..."

 **President** : "The UN will likely sue for peace on behalf of the entire planet."

 **Starforce** : "What if I showed them what I found in her flagship's database?"

 **President** : "With these terms on the table, who would believe you if you did?"

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** : "Then what am I to do, sir?"

 **President** : "I want you to speak tomorrow at the UN."

 **Ranger** (springing out of his chair): "WHAT?"

 **President** : "Stand down, General. That's an order!"

(Ted sits back down, fuming)

 **Starforce** (shocked): "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

 **President** : "I want you to speak tomorrow at the UN, Dr. Hawkins. This is not negotiable."

 **Starforce** : "They're going to want to take me into custody the second I show up."

 **President** : "You will have diplomatic immunity for purposes of speaking to the United Nations tomorrow. I'll set it up with the UN delegation after you leave."

 **Starforce** (pointing to the papers in front of the President): "And I'll need my speech."

 **President** (innocently): "What speech?"

(Bob looks confused for a moment. Then the anvil drops. He smiles briefly)

 **Starforce** (standing): "Permission to leave, sir?"

 **President** : "Granted."

(Bob leaves the Oval Office without Istvatha V'Han's speech. The President and Ted look at each other)

 **President** (shaking his head): "Bright man, but a little slow on the uptake there."

 **Ranger** : "I was his team leader for 10 years. You have NO idea." (stands) "My orders, sir?"

 **President** : "Make sure he enters AND LEAVES the UN building a free man tomorrow."

 **Ranger** (nodding): "Understood."

* * *

(General Assembly hall, United Nations, New York City. Day 37 of the War)

(Bob sits with Ted behind the US Ambassador to the UN and two aides)

 **Ranger** (murmured, indicating the papers in Bob's hand): "I thought you left the speech with the President yesterday."

 **Starforce** (murmured): "I did. This is something I printed off the Internet last night."

 **Ranger** (murmured): "Dare I ask?"

 **Starforce** (murmured): "Just an old Usenet thread from 1991 which started over a typo."

 **Ranger** (murmured): "Why?"

 **Starforce** (murmured): "Istvatha V'Han handed me a sheaf of papers two days ago. She needs to see me with a sheaf of papers when I speak."

 **Ranger** (beat, murmured): "Got it."

(they sit back and listen to the current speech for a moment)

 **Starforce** (murmured): "Is this what the British Parliament sounded like during the Blitz? Every speaker I've heard is ready to give up!"

 **Ranger** (murmured): "After all the rest of the Galaxy has sacrificed to help defend us, it's sickening to hear."

(a light bulb turns on inside Bob's head)

 **Starforce** (whispered): "Thank you, Ted. That's *exactly* what I needed to hear right now."

(Bob's cellphone buzzes, and he takes it out of its holster. Ted gets a brief glimpse of the text message on the display, which says simply, "I'm in and listening")

 **Starforce** (smiling): "About time." (to Ted) "Let's light this firecracker."

* * *

(General Assembly Hall, United Nations, New York City. One minute later)

(Bob ascends the dais at the front of the hall. The hall itself is deathly silent, wondering what is about to happen. He stops behind the podium, places the sheets of paper down in front of him, and makes a show of looking nervously around)

 **Starforce** : "Uh, thank you. What talents I used to have in public speaking were in front of scientific gatherings, which I haven't been invited to in six years."

(beat, then he nervously tugs at his collar)

 **Starforce** : "As most of you already know, I spoke with Istvatha V'Han two days ago while she was on her flagship in orbit around her homeworld. She was kind enough to show me the massive quantity of reinforcements which, uh, will be transiting the Phobos Gate into our Solar System sometime later this afternoon. She, uh, also asked me to tell and show you what she is willing to do with Earth and Humanity should we cease hostilities now and accept her rule."

(he pulls his cellphone out again and flips it open)

 **Starforce** : "Uh, my apologies. I... didn't know who to talk to for audio-visual presentations so I went ahead and hacked the projector systems here."

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[stop hamming it up, Bob. I KNOW you can speak in front of crowds better than that]]

 **Starforce** : "The, uh, first thing she proposes to do is to accelerate the general level of technological development on our world by approximately a century over the span of two years. This will understandably cause some disruptions with existing economic sectors in both the developed and developing world, but..." (to phone) "First slide, please."

(a picture of a V'Hanian re-education camp appears on the screen above the dais)

 **Starforce** (continuing to the General Assembly): "...the Empress assures me that her empire has plenty of experience with insuring that this transition is accomplished..."

(there is a swell of audible murmuring across the General Assembly. Bob looks up from the papers in front of him)

 **Starforce** : "What?"

(he looks across the General Assembly, then makes a slightly-exaggerated show of turning around to see the slide which was being projected behind him while he spoke)

 **Starforce** : "Hm. How did that get there?" (to his phone) "Next slide, please?"

(another picture of aliens at another re-education camp, being marched into a building. Child aliens being separated from their screaming parents are in the foreground)

 **Starforce** (making a show of reading off the papers in front of him): "Additionally, she has guaranteed improvements in social and economic justice world-wide to happen in synchronization with the proposed technological uplifting..."

(the murmuring from the General Assembly is louder and angrier. Bob stumbles to a stop, looks at the delegates, and looks over his shoulder again)

 **Starforce** : "Odd." (to his phone) "Keep going."

(another picture, of aliens being tortured by D-Soldiers)

 **Starforce** : "That's strange. Next slide?"

(another picture, of spacesuited D-Soldiers tossing a choking and unprotected alien out of a pressure dome and onto the noxious surface of an extraterrestrial planet)

 **Starforce** (to the General Assembly): "How can the realms of the Empress of a Billion Dimensions be as egalitarian and rich as she has shown us in her telecasts and web pages yet support re-education camps that make Treblinka or Dachau look like Disney World?"

(another picture, this time of armed guards supervising the burial of corpses under alien moons)

 **Starforce** : "Can it be that even Istvatha V'Han can only achieve Utopia at the point of a bayonet?"

(beat, then he squares his shoulders to face the General Assembly. Where there was once hesitation in his body language, there is now defiance)

 **Starforce** : "Now that I have your attention, I ask you to consider something I have yet to hear from *anyone* that I have heard speak today." (beat, raising a hand to the sky) "YOU may be willing to surrender your freedom for the promise of Paradise, but what of the countless civilizations in our own galaxy alone who AREN'T?"

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** (coldly): "I stand before our alleged United Nations and hear nothing but words of surrender and appeasement. I compare that to the sacrifices made by the civilized galaxy on our behalf over the past month, and for the first time in my life find myself ASHAMED to be a human being!"

(you can hear a pin drop in the General Assembly)

 **Starforce** (voice ringing): "Leaders of Earth, you wanted me to be the Son of Doctor Destroyer so bad? Congratulations, you now have your wish. Only the Son of Destroyer dares speak for Earth where all of you lack the courage to do so yourselves!"

(Bob looks directly at the active camera)

 **Starforce** : "Istvatha V'Han, if you want My world, if you want My freedom, if you want My life, I offer you the words Leonidas of Sparta said to the Persians at Thermopylae two and a half millenia ago."

(beat, as he collects the sheets outlining the complete history of Suicide Squid from the podium)

 **Starforce** (glaring over his shoulder at the camera as he turns to leave): "Molon Labe."

(the General Assembly erupts in pandemonium)

* * *

(to be continued)


	4. Thermopylae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Bob and his late father's Zeta-Beam weapons constellation stand between Istvatha V'Han and her conquest of Earth

**Warnings** : Language, orbital mechanics, sleep deprivation, aliens

* * *

#### DRAMATIS PERSONAE

**heroes**

  * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar
  * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar
  * Dr. Matt Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), disgustingly-powerful neurokinetic manipulator and reformed supervillain
  * MGEN Theodore Jameson, Jr. (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS
  * Rev. David Kayami, disgustingly-powerful Navajo-themed supermage/cleric
  * Robert Caliburn, disgustingly-powerful supermage and gun nut
  * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), Sh'Garothayn Varanyi (Emperor of the Varanyi)



**villains**

  * Istvatha V'Han, self-styled Empress of a Billion Dimensions
  * Holo-D, holographic AI interface to the late Doctor Destroyer's technical database



**others**

  * Glerick, System Administrator and unorganized militia member
  * Jan, amateur radio operator and unorganized militia member
  * Paula, Oracle database administrator, biker, and unorganizaed militia member
  * Jerry, General Contractor and unorganized militia member
  * Bruce, Engineer and unorganized militia member
  * Paul, System Administrator and unorganized militia member
  * Don, Programmer and unorganized militia member
  * Bill Clinton, 42nd President of the United States
  * Tim Corwin, squad leader for PRIMUS assigned to the DFW office
  * Epikefalis Epistimonas, Mandaarian scientist/ambassador
  * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer Hawkins (her 'Alfred')



**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]], various alien languages by « »

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. It's been six hours since Bob spoke to the United Nations)

(explosions in deep space span the night sky over Dallas' northern suburbs from horizon to horizon, in a fireworks show seemingly without end. Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins stands on the Veranda off the Great Room and stares up at them, horrified. Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins walks out of the Great Room and joins him)

 **Starforce** (whispered): "My God, what have I done?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "You reminded everyone -- human AND alien -- why we fight."

 **Starforce** (wheeling on Julie): "How many friends or comrades-in-arms are up there DYING because I flipped Istvatha V'Han off in front of the entire Galaxy this afternoon?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** (taking Bob by the waist): "Come on inside, Nerd-boy."

(Julie walks Bob into the Great Room. Holo-D is in display mode, showing an image of Earth with velocity vectors almost obscuring it)

 **Starforce** (looking at the hologram): "How are we getting this?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Holo-D has apparently got back-doors into both NORAD and PVO-Strany. That covers Earth's Northern Hemisphere..."

(beat, as Bob and Julie look at what Holo-D is displaying concerning the battle raging around Earth)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Holo-D): "Analysis?"

 **Holo-D** (voice only): "We're going to run out of forces from our dimension before Scary Blue Lady runs out of forces from hers."

 **Starforce** (murmured): "If I only could have found my father's Zeta-Beam constellation..."

 **Holo-D** (voice only): "Oh, that? THOSE are in these 12 orbits!"

(the emitter on the database flashes. and 12 highly-elliptical orbits scattered around Earth are highlighted in the hologram)

 **Starforce** (flat): "What?"

 **Holo-D** : "Control frequencies start at 3.09 Gigahertz, digitally-modulated. I have call signs and passwords for all satellites for using them in local control."

 **Starforce** (incredulous): "WHAT?"

 **Holo-D** : "You'll lose a lot of accuracy by not having Sennacherib running global fire control solutions, but if you can rig up a massively-parallel server farm with PCs I might be able to fake something usable with a Beowulf cluster of stock Linux distros..."

 **Starforce** (enraged): "SIX YEARS I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND THOSE SATELLITES AND YOU *NEVER* TOLD ME?!?"

(awkward pause)

 **Holo-D** (hurt): "You never asked!"

* * *

(800 Stowe Lane, Lakewood Village, TX. One minute later)

(Matt 'Biomaster' Fuseli strides out of his house to the Unorganized Militia protecting Dormyer Manor from UNTIL and Istvatha V'Han. The explosions from the battle over Earth continue unabated overhead)

 **Biomaster** (jovially): "Good evening! I'm looking for both Glerick and Jan..."

 **Glerick/Jan** : "Here."

 **Biomaster** : "Excellent. We don't have much time..."

 **Jan** : "For what?"

 **Biomaster** : "Dr. Hawkins has finally figured out how to access his father's Zeta-Beam satellite constellation, but we need to rig up a computer network to use it at its full efficiency."

 **Glerick** : "What do we need?"

 **Biomaster** : "Every high-powered computer in inventory at Fry's, and enough radio transmitters and antennae to reach Earth orbit from here."

 **Jan** : "Fry's will be closed before we can get there from here!"

 **Ladyhawk** (behind the unorganized militia): "They can stay open to surprising hours when the fate of the planet is at stake and you know who to call."

(amazed pause, mostly because the militia is still figuring out how she got behind them)

 **Ladyhawk** (to the unorganized militia): "What? I'm a ninja. That's all you need to know!"

 **Glerick** : "What do we need?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "30 servers to rig up something my husband calls a 'Beowulf Cluster'. Also, transmitters and antennae to reach Earth orbit from the surface."

 **Jan** : "I can't afford that!"

 **Glerick** : "Me, neither!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I *can*." (beat, opens the passenger door of Jan's 4x4 pickup) "That's why I'm coming with you to Fry's tonight."

 **Jan** : "If we're rigging antennae tonight, we'll need ladders and lights..."

(two men, a white-haired but young-looking man with glasses and a grayer man with a beard, have wandered over by this time)

 **Bruce** : "That's equipment that won't be available at Fry's."

 **Jerry** : "The closest Lowes AND Home Depot will be closed before we can get to either one."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The Lowes in Carrollton is waiting for us to stop by on the way back. I had a feeling we'd need some hardware..."

 **Biomaster** : "You'll take too long, Julia." (to Jan) "Masts and lights?"

 **Jan** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ladders, too. And any tools you need."

(Jan and Julie slam their doors, Jan revs the motor, and they head off)

 **Biomaster** (to Jerry and Bruce): "Lowes in Carrollton. Let's go, I'm paying!"

 **Bruce** : "We'll take my truck."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Ninety minutes later)

(the future game room complex below Dormyer Manor's main level is a beehive of activity. Bob is helping Glerick mount and wire computers in a simple metal shelf. Another militia member is talking with Holo-D while setting up a standalone computer off to one side. Jan is busy running connections between another computer and various radio transmitters on another table)

 **Radio** : "Dr. Hawkins? This is Bruce, up on your roof."

 **Starforce** (into his radio): "How's the job going up there?"

 **Bruce** (over radio): "A lot smoother than I had anticipated with one mage generating light for me and another one hoisting tool buckets telekinetically up to me."

 **Starforce** : "A rather unorthodox usage of two magi, but I'm not going to complain. What do you need?"

 **Bruce** (over radio): "I've got three connections up here on the hardpoint that I'm going to mount the antenna, and I need to know which one to use. The black one looks like standard coax, the blue one appears to be Cat 5, and the white one some sort of fiber-optic hookup."

 **Starforce** : "Use the black one."

 **Bruce** (over radio): "Copy that. I was leaning that way, but wanted to make sure before I got committed."

 **Jan** (to Bob): "Does that coax run come down here?"

 **Starforce** (looking at the wall behind Jan): "Uhh..." (points) "There."

 **Jan** (grabbing some coax): "Got it." (beat, screws one end into the jack) "Network cable, coax, and fiber optics runs. Do you have all three of them through the house?"

 **Starforce** (easing another CPU case onto the shelf next to several others): "Yep. Didn't know what I was going to need when we rebuilt five years ago."

 **Jan** : "Aw, crap! Got a problem over here..."

 **Glerick** (to Bob): "I'm good, here. Go!"

(there is a sparkle of humor in Bob's eye as he salutes Glerick)

 **Glerick** (laughing): "Don't salute me! I *worked* for a living when I was active duty."

(chuckling, Bob walks over to Jan's table)

 **Jan** : "My workstation's not detecting the transmitters."

 **Starforce** : "The installer probably missed loading those drivers. RedHat can be finicky like that. Lemme drive."

 **Jan** : "Okay."

(Bob takes Jan's place in front of the workstation and starts bringing up various configuration windows. He rapidly scans their data before popping a terminal window open and speed-reading some system logs)

 **Starforce** : "So how long have you been a ham radio operator?"

 **Jan** (powering up transmitters): "About ten years. Yourself?"

 **Starforce** : "About ten years myself, but that was a generation ago. 'Fraid my license lapsed before I graduated from Purdue, and I've been too busy to re-test for it since then."

 **Jan** : "The whole field's changed a lot since you were involved. There's a big push to phase out the Morse code requirement, and you wouldn't believe how much digital is used even in the shortwave bands."

 **Starforce** : "Really? Now that sounds interesting!" (beat) "Who's your most famous contact?"

 **Jan** : "It'd have to be N8MZG."

(Bob squees)

 **Starforce** (fanboying): "AMAZING MAN?!? NO WAY!!!"

 **Jan** (smiling): "I take it you were a fan of his?"

 **Starforce** : "He's why I became a superhero!"

 **Jan** : "Ah." (beat) "So who's your most famous contact?"

 **Starforce** : "I'm afraid mine's not as epic as yours. JY1."

 **Jan** : "Someone overseas?"

 **Starforce** : "You could say that." (his smile grows bigger) "King Hussein of Jordan."

 **Jan** (impressed): "Whoa!"

 **Starforce** : "Ran into him on the 40-meter band, oh, summer of 1975. Talked for five minutes. *Real* cool dude, didn't even realize WHO I had just talked to until his QSL card arrived in the mail."

 **Jan** (looking at the workstation screen): "Wait, what's that red line?"

 **Starforce** : "Ah. It DID miss a driver install!" (looks around the table) "Where's the install CD?"

 **Jan** : "Still loaded."

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Awesome. We'll have it talking to your transmitters in no time, then."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Two hours later)

/* suggested music (from here to climax): [Warthog Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_pAa9252Uo), by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori */

(fans on high speed are blowing air over two racks worth of computers. Glerick is monitoring their health from a workstation set up off to one side, Jan has her transmitters powered up and is controlling them from the workstation on her table, and Bob is setting Holo-D on the floor between them all before taking his place behind a workstation and three-monitor setup)

 **Starforce** : "Okay, guys, it's time to rock and roll! Targeting?"

 **Glerick** : "Go!"

 **Starforce** : "Radio?"

 **Jan** : "Go!"

 **Starforce** : "Tactical?"

 **Holo-D** : "Do I have to?"

 **Starforce/Glerick/Jan** : "YES!"

(Holo-D's emitter flashes, and the space between Bob, Jan, and Glerick is filled with a 3-D rendition of the space battle above Earth)

 **Holo-D** (voice only, grumbling): "Go." (beat, muttered) "Somebody's watched _Apollo 13_ a few too many times..."

 **Starforce** (studying the Tactical display): "Hush, Holo-D." (beat) "Is that big contact in the center of the V'Hanian Fleet what I think it is?"

 **Holo-D** : "If by that you mean Creepy Scary Blue Lady's flagship, then yes. There's a LOT of comm traffic to and from it that our satellites are intercepting."

 **Starforce** : "The _Imperator Invictus_. She must think we're beaten."

 **Holo-D** : "The surviving Sky-spears are forming up in front of the Malvan Worldship. Looks like they're going on a suicide run into the middle of the V'Hanian fleet, looking at their velocity vectors."

 **Starforce** : "Jan? I need all satellites that can engage at..." (beat, while he looks closely at Holo-D's projection) "...33 north, 97 West, altitude 15,000 miles."

 **Jan** (beat): "Right now, that would be One, Four, Five, Eight, and Eleven. Two and Six will be over the horizon in five minutes."

 **Starforce** (tapping madly at his keyboard): "Okay, designating targets."

 **Jan** : "Engage?"

 **Starforce** : "Negative. I want to see what Istvatha V'Han does in response."

(the V'Hanian fleet begins to move in Holo-D's projection)

 **Holo-D** : "Enemy fleet is redeploying along the current threat axis with the Malvans."

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Ladies and Gentlemen, the textbook definition of a target-rich environment." (beat) "Holo-D, how quickly can you re-target each satellite?"

 **Holo-D** : "Please! I already have targeting queues for each one!"

 **Jan** : "So we won't be needing manual control immediately?"

 **Starforce** : "Not until the V'Hanian Fleet scatters."

 **Holo-D** : "Are we going to do this, or do you want to monologue some more?"

 **Starforce** : "Holo-D? You may fire when ready."

 **Holo-D** : "About bleedin' time..."

* * *

(ISS _Imperator Invictus_ , 15,000 miles above Lake Lewisville. One second later)

(Istvatha V'Han stands at the front of the flag bridge, looking at the world that she is about to finally conquer)

 **Bridge Bunny 1** : "We'll be able to take out the Sky-spears, but we will need to evade the Malvan's worldship."

 **V'Han** : "Have Admiral R'zakn set a kill-box in sector 325-alpha and we'll evade through it..."

 **Bridge Bunny 2** (alarmed): "NEW ENEMY ENGAGING!"

 **V'Han** : "Where?"

 **Bridge Bunny 2** : "FIVE orbital fortresses are now engaging the fleet."

 **V'Han** : "WHY DIDN'T WE SEE THEM BEFORE?"

 **Bridge Bunny 1** : "Unknown, Your Majesty!"

(Istvatha V'Han wheels and looks into the master holotank on the flag bridge. Five columns of flashing red icons are spreading through the representation of her fleet)

 **V'Han** : "Imperial Squadron! Retreat beyond lunar orbit! All remaining ships, scatter!"

* * *

(War Room, underneath the White House, Washington, DC. One second later)

(The President is looking at the monitor displaying a tactical feed from NORAD on Earth orbit and beyond)

 **President** : "What the HELL just happened?"

 **Ranger** : "Some type of orbital weapon we haven't seen yet. We're running it through our signature libraries to see if we get any hits..."

(a side monitor bleeps and rapidly streams information)

 **Ranger** (staring): "A Zeta-beam?"

 **President** : "That's the weapon Doctor Destroyer used on himself at Detroit, isn't it?"

 **Ranger** : "And on the Varanyi Invasion attempt of 1984." (beat) "That satellite constellation is one Bob Hawkins has been attempting to find for years so he could destroy it."

 **President** : "Could he be controlling them now?"

 **Ranger** : "Is the Pope Catholic?" (to a random staff officer) "I need a video feed to Dormyer Manor. NOW!"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. One minute later)

(an alarm signal comes from the videophone box next to the TV in the Great Room)

 **Disembodied Voice** : "Incoming call from the White House."

(Julie has run into the Great Room at this point)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Accept call!"

(the TV turns on to reveal Ted in Army fatigues on the other end)

 **Ranger** : "Julie, is there something that Bob is doing right now that we need to be aware of?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "That depends on how bad you want to keep Istvatha V'Han and about a billion D-soldiers from landing on Earth."

 **Ranger** : "So he found his father's Zeta-beam constellation?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes. We've had a very busy last couple of hours building a targeting computer and telemetry uplinks from scratch down here."

(the President leans into the War Room end of the videofeed)

 **President** : "Can Dr. Hawkins fight V'Han off?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "For as long as he has satellites." (beat, darkly) "And as long as no one comes to arrest or kill him for using his father's technology."

 **President** : "PRIMUS will not be, Mrs. Hawkins. You have my word on that."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you, Mr. President."

 **President** : "Unfortunately, I cannot speak for UNTIL."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So we're on our own when Rochemont attacks?"

 **President** (smiling): "I wouldn't be so hasty to assume that, now. General Jameson has been having a horrible time this past month communicating with his Dallas/Fort Worth detachment."

 **Ranger** : "For all I know, they could have joined up with that unorganized militia that's been protecting you from UNTIL."

(a light dawns in Julie's head)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Right. If you'll excuse me, I need to see to the Manor's defenses."

 **President** : "Take care, Mrs. Hawkins."

 **Ladyhawk** (turning to run toward the foyer): "End call."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. 6 hours into the battle)

(Shina Arikawa glides into the impromptu war room with mugs of coffee for the current battle crew)

 **Starforce** (accepting a mug from Shina): "Arigato." (beat) "Paul, how's the cluster?"

(Paul, a short and mustached man, is manning the console checking the health of the Beowulf Cluster)

 **Paul** : "A little warmer than I'd like, but no problems over here."

 **Paula** (manning the radio table): "You're always such a nervous Nellie when it comes to your servers! Lighten up!"

(they laugh while Shina drops a mug off with Paula)

 **Holo-D** : "Heads-up! Got a probing attack around Three."

 **Paul** : "Are they trying to attack the satellites?"

 **Starforce** : "Appears so. This is just like how we lost Nine a couple of hours ago."

 **Paula** : "I have One, Five, Seven, Eight, and Ten in range."

 **Starforce** : "Queue 'em up and engage."

 **Holo-D** : "Engaging." (beat) "10 targets down, two damaged and retreating."

 **Starforce** : "Losses?"

 **Paula** (beat): "They got Three."

 **Starforce** : "Dammit..."

* * *

(War Room, underneath the White House, Washington, DC. 12 hours into the battle)

 **President** (entering): "Status?"

 **Ranger** : "Bob's lost three satellites out of his constellation so far. For that cost, he's destroyed over 500 V'Hanian ships and damaged hundreds more."

 **President** : "What about the alien fleets fighting her?"

 **Ranger** (leafing through a clipboard handed him by a staff officer): "The Ixendaran Fleet was shattered by last night's attack... 10 Mandaarian Starships were destroyed and the rest of their fleet all reports varying degrees of damage... The Star*Guard also took 50% casualties... The Malvans lost two Sky-spears and their worldship reported serious damage. Admiral Kanrok, however, thanked us this morning for the respite our satellite attack has bought him to effect repairs, and they should re-enter the fight within the hour."

 **President** : "Well, good!"

 **Staff Officer** : "Another attack inbound."

 **Ranger** : "Targets?"

 **Staff Officer** (beat, puzzled): "That doesn't make sense... They're sweeping geosynchronous orbit!"

(shocked pause, finally punctuated by Ted slamming the table in front of him in anger)

 **Ranger** : "DAMMIT!"

 **President** : "What?"

 **Ranger** : "V'Han can't locate Bob's Zeta-beam constellation, but she CAN locate the satellites we're using to communicate to it!"

 **President** : "The NASA satellite constellation I told them to make 100% available to Dr. Hawkins last night?"

 **Ranger** (to another staff officer): "I need a videofeed to Dormyer Manor. Two minutes ago!"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Two minutes later)

(Julie runs downstairs into the impromptu War Room. It's a madhouse; Jan is frantically typing at her workstation, Bob is at the Beowulf Cluster monitor workstation, and Glerick's legs can be seen sticking out of the server cluster)

 **Jan** : "We just lost TDRSS 3! That's the one I was using to talk to One, Two, and Five right now!"

(Bob notices Julie at the foot of the stairs)

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "Can it wait? Please tell me it can wait..."

 **Ladyhawk** (indicating Jan): "I think you already may be aware of what I was going to say."

 **Glerick** (muffled): "The hard drive's clicking on server 12. I think we lost it."

 **Starforce** : "Holo-D, can you work with only 26 servers?"

 **Holo-D** : "Relax, I've already routed around the damaged node. We need to be more worried about V'Han sweeping geosynchronous orbit right now, because I NEED NASA's TDRSS constellation to control the Zeta-beam constellation."

 **Starforce** : "Okay, then! Glerick, get out of there, I need to go start shooting again. Jan, is there another satellite you can route through to reacquire One, Two, and Five?"

 **Jan** : "There's a MILSTAR close to that longitude, but I don't have the codes to access it..."

 **Ladyhawk** (turning to run upstairs): "Leave that to me!"

* * *

(War Room, underneath the White House, Washington, DC. 18 hours into the battle)

(a staff officer runs up to Ted, who is slamming down his tenth coffee of the day)

 **Staff Officer** (handing Ted a clipboard): "Sir, SIGINT from the DFW area. You need to be aware of this."

(Ted takes the clipboard and leafs through it. Beat, then he slams the clipboard down on the table in frustration)

 **Ranger** : "Dammit!" (beat, rubbing his eyes) "Do we have any idea when Rochemont's going to move out?"

 **Staff Officer** : "Not for a couple more hours at least. They're limited to ground travel only, they'll wait for rush hour to dissipate before they roll tanks."

 **Ranger** : "What if PRIMUS DFW took their VTOLs and attacked the marshalling area?"

 **Staff Officer** (eyes wide with horror): "Sir, that would be an act of war against the United Nations!"

 **Ranger** : "If UNTIL's attack goes in against the ONE MAN who's keeping Istvatha V'Han at bay right now, that makes them co-belligerents with her! Contact PRIMUS DFW and have them schedule the airstrike..."

 **President** (behind Ted): "Countermand that order!"

(tense pause)

 **President** : "Unless UNTIL actually DOES roll their armored brigade across the bridge into Lakewood Village, we can take no action against them! Do you understand me, General?"

(tense pause)

 **Ranger** : "Yes, sir."

 **President** : "Good."

(the President walks around the table to review the progress of the battle above Earth)

 **Staff Officer** : "We have a direct line to Dr. Fuseli's house, General. He's been serving as the headquarters for the unorganized militia."

 **Ranger** : "Let him know what's coming."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Don, a large man with prematurely-white hair, gets up laboriously from his crouch by the server rack)

 **Don** : "Confirmed. The network controller on 22 is dead."

 **Holo-D** : "Yes, I can still target with only 25 servers."

 **Starforce** (loading targeting queues): "I'm more concerned about the fact that I only have five satellites left." (beat, taptaptap) "Even with the Malvans and surviving Star*Guard covering my blind spots, they're still sneaking up on me!"

(Paula comes down the stairs and looks over at Jan)

 **Jan** : "I'm still good. Thanks."

 **Paula** : "'kay then." (beat, then to Bob) "Dr. Hawkins, just so you know. PRIMUS DFW just got flash traffic from HQ that UNTIL is expected to be rolling an armored brigade into Lakewood Village sometime tonight."

 **Starforce** (shocked): "You'll never be able to drive them back! Not with the weapons you have..."

 **Paula** (turning to go back up the stairs): "We'll be the judge of that."

* * *

(800 Stowe Lane, Lakewood Village, TX. 24 hours into the battle)

(PRIMUS Agent Tim Corwin finds Biomaster talking with Robert Caliburn. He looks agitated)

 **Corwin** : "I just got off the radio with Constable Rendon. She says that armored brigade UNTIL has been forming up in Lake Dallas is moving."

 **Caliburn** : "Can't say that it hasn't been expected."

 **Biomaster** : "What do we have that can intercept it?"

 **Corwin** : "The constable told me that Denton County SWAT will be intercepting at the west end of the Toll Bridge."

 **Biomaster** : "A brigade-strength attack is going to blow through the SWAT team unless they've mined the bridge."

 **Corwin** (aghast): "Blowing the Toll Bridge? You CAN'T be serious!"

 **Biomaster** (angry): "I AM." (beat, calmer) "In the likely event UNTIL takes the Toll Bridge intact, what's the next line of defense?"

 **Corwin** : "I'm taking my entire detachment to the Government Center. They have to get by IT before they can reach either end of Stowe Lane!"

 **David** (walking up, to Agent Corwin): "I'll accompany you."

 **Corwin** : "Thank you, sir!"

(Corwin strides off, snapping orders to his agents and followed by Rev. Kayami)

 **Biomaster** (to Caliburn): "That leaves us and the unorganized militia for the final line of defense."

 **Caliburn** : "It'll have to do."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. One second later)

 **Starforce** : "No, no, NO..."

(his telemetry feeds suddenly go blank)

 **Starforce** (slamming the table in anger): "AAARRRGH!!"

 **Don** : "Was that our last satellite?"

 **Starforce** (face buried in his hands): "Yes."

 **Jan** : "Dr. Hawkins? We held her off for 24 hours..."

 **Starforce** (defeated): "It wasn't good enough."

(the manic energy that has kept Bob going without sleep for nearly two days is fading almost visibly in front of Jan and Don)

 **Starforce** (wearily): "Jan? Cue up the worldwide comm override. It's time for the thank-you-very-much-you're-on-your-own-good-night speech to Earth."

(Jan taps at her keyboards for a moment)

 **Jan** : "You're on."

(Bob musters what little energy he has left and straightens his shoulders in front of the webcam on his table)

 **Starforce** (to the camera): "This is Robert Hawkins, the Son of Doctor Destroyer. My father left twelve Zeta-beam satellites in orbit similar to the one he attacked Detroit with in 1992. Thanks to the efforts of an army of friends and neighbors, they have been hacked and expended over the last 24 hour to destroy as much of the V'Hanian fleet approaching Earth as I could. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more..."

(he collapses unconscious across the console)

* * *

(ISS _Imperator Invictus_ , approaching Earth [again]. One second later)

(the transmission from Dormyer Manor to the whole world fades from the viewscreen of the Flag Bridge)

 **Bridge Bunny 1** : "That must have been his last satellite we just destroyed!"

 **V'Han** : "And their fleets are broken and retreating." (beat) "I have you now, Dr. Hawkins..."

 **Bridge Bunny 2** (interrupting): "YOUR MAJESTY! *MASSIVE* subgravitic transient, 28 positive by 030 system relative, range 2.8! MANY ships dropping out of warp!"

 **V'Han** : "Ident and count?"

 **Bridge Bunny 1** : "Whoever they are, their fleet is *still* dropping out of warp! Count is 300 and increasing!!"

 **Bridge Bunny 2** : "Psionic transient, targeting this ship!"

 **V'Han** : "Block it."

 **Bridge Bunny 2** : "I CAN'T..."

(everybody on the _Imperator Invictus_ freezes as the large, disembodied head of an Al'Gari caste Varanyi appears in front of each and every one. Its eyes glow with supernal brilliance as static electricity dances chaotically around its head. And then, that terrible voice roars in all their heads -- a voice like that of an angry god)

 **Sage** : ((I AM ZES'AROU AL'GARI VIKON, UNQUESTIONED MASTER OF THE CRESTED ONES AND SHINING LIGHT OF THE VARANYI! THIS STAR SYSTEM IS UNDER *MY* PROTECTION, ISTVATHA V'HAN!!))

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, eighteen hours later)

(Bob sort of wakes up in his bed, with no recollection of how he got there. Not entirely awake, he throws on a robe and stumbles down the hall to the kitchen, oblivious to the 2 Varanyi guarding the entrance to the Great Room)

(He smells coffee as soon as he enters the kitchen. He grabs a mug off the mug tree and walks over to the coffee maker, reaching around another Varanyi guard in the process)

 **Starforce** : "Excuse me."

(He pours himself a cup as the Varanyi gets out of the way, then walks through the Breakfast Nook into the Great Room. It is twilight; lights shimmer from across Lake Lewisville to the south and east. He locates Julie and sits down next to her, almost not registering the fact that Vikon is on another seat petting Merlyn)

 **Starforce** : "Hi, Vikon. Honey?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes, dear?"

 **Starforce** : "Was I dreaming, or was there a Varanyi in the kitchen just now?"

 **Sage** : "Yes, there was."

(Bob looks at Vikon and blinks a couple of times before realizing that he is actually there, too)

 **Starforce** : "Oh. Your Majesty..."

 **Sage** : "I apologize, but your new house is the most secure facility on your planet. On the advice of my fleet admirals, I have commandeered it as a combination embassy and Fleet headquarters while we are deployed in your solar system."

 **Starforce** : "When did you guys get here?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The minute you collapsed from exhaustion, the *entire* Varanyi Battle Line downwarped into the Solar System."

 **Starforce** (in awe): "We won?"

 **Sage** : "We won. It's just taking a little while to convince Istvatha V'Han of that."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And it couldn't have happened if you hadn't discovered Destroyer's Zeta-Beam constellation and used it."

 **Starforce** : "UNTIL can't have been too pleased..."

 **Sage** : "You have NO idea."

(awkward pause while Bob looks at both Vikon's and Julie's face)

 **Starforce** (slowly): "I think I'm missing something here."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Rochemont rolled an entire *armored* *brigade* down the toll bridge to take you into custody before you could do anything else with Destroyer's Zeta-Beam constellation."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "Was he NOT aware that I had just run out of satellites to use, or did he just *not* care?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Doesn't matter anymore. The brigade arrived *just* as Vikon and his staff beamed down." (beat, holds her thumb and finger up very close together) "Rochemont still came THIS close to provoking an interstellar diplomatic incident."

 **Sage** : "Nothing a little Angry God Mode on my part couldn't solve."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And a whole lot of bluffing."

 **Sage** (to Bob): "HOW do you tolerate their treatment of you? It's worse than what I suffered when I was exiled here!"

 **Starforce** : "What can I *do*, Vikon?" (beat) "How do you fight people who are attempting to provoke you into acting like your father when your father was the worst supervillain in human history?"

(another awkward pause)

 **Sage** : "It's a miracle you HAVEN'T turned into Doctor Destroyer!"

 **Ladyhawk** (deadpan): "Because his stepfather will come back from the dead and join me in kicking his ass if he ever does."

(Vikon chuckles, which wakes Merlyn up. He gives Vikon a short, annoyed meow)

 **Sage** (indicating Merlyn): "You know he's dying, don't you?"

 **Starforce** : "I can see him slowing down. He's not as hungry as he used to be, and he looks like he hurts when he jumps off of the furniture."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He hasn't gone upstairs in nearly a year."

 **Sage** : "He says that protecting the children as they sleep is the dog's job, now."

 **Starforce** : "Well, *that* explains where Baskerville is..."

(they all share a quiet chuckle)

 **Starforce** : "How long?"

 **Sage** : "I don't have that much experience with human companion animals. Less than a year, maybe?"

 **Starforce** (abruptly): "Ask him if he wants to leave with you. See the stars before he dies."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob?!"

(Vikon holds a hand up to stop Julie's protest. Eyes glowing, he makes brief eye contact with Merlyn. Merlyn then looks at Bob and Julie and chirps before laying his head down and kneading Vikon's leg some more)

 **Sage** : "He says that he appreciates the offer, but he would prefer to spend his last days with the family he loves."

 **Starforce** (looking at Merlyn sadly): "I had to ask."

(Merlyn sleepily makes eye contact with Bob and purrs)

 **Ladyhawk** : "If you're finally awake enough, Vikon and I have something to show you."

 **Starforce** (drinking his coffee): "Huh?"

 **Ladyhawk** (taking his hand): "Come on, Nerd-boy!"

(Vikon and two imperial guards join them as they walk through the foyer to the front door. Julie nods, and one of the guards opens the front door)

 **Starforce** (gasping): "Oh, my God!"

(hundreds of people, many of whom helped with the construction and running of the impromptu attack server and others who had helped with the original posse protecting Dormyer Manor from UNTIL are gathered across the driveway and front lawn of the Manor in a candlelight vigil. The crowd registers who is under the portico, and a wave of applause and cheering sweeps the lawn and gains intensity)

 **Sage** : ((rest assured, Dr. Hawkins, that this scene is being repeated across thousands of planets as I speak))

(Vikon grabs Bob's free hand and raises it in victory. The cheering grows thunderous. There may be tears in Bob's eyes.)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. The next day)

(Julie runs up to Shina as Epikefalis Epistomanis speaks to the audience in front of the Manor)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are we doing okay for food?"

 **Shina** : "Relax, Julie-san! The local posse has been very busy keeping us supplied." (beat, indicating some of the alien dignitaries in the front row) "Including those with more exotic tastes in food."

 **Ladyhawk** (shaking her head): "This is crazy! When Nerd-boy and I redesigned the Manor, we never DREAMED it would become an interstellar embassy."

 **Shina** : "Master Vikon assures me the arrangement is temporary, and things will return to normal when his fleet leaves for home."

(Bob walks up with a bottle of water in his hand and hugs Julie)

 **Starforce** : "You won't *believe* the dirty expressions the UN delegation is giving me!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "For making them stand and fight?"

 **Starforce** : "Actually, for making them stand next to all the people who have been helping us for the past three days!"

(Julie giggles, and Shina smiles)

 **Starforce** (looking over the press conference): "It's all so... surreal! Don't you think?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Especially with Epikefalis' announcement of a new Mandaarian Expedition to Earth starting immediately."

 **Starforce** : "I missed that part of his speech..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He was looking at Vikon when he said that. I think they're trying to make sure that the Varanyi aren't going to use their deployment as an excuse to invade."

 **Starforce** : "Vikon? Invade US?"

(applause from the audience interrupts them)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, it looks like Epikefalis is done! I have to go introduce Vikon..."

(as Epikefalis takes a waiting chair in the front row, Julie walks up to the impromptu podium)

 **Ladyhawk** (to the audience): "Our next speaker was exiled to our planet for eight years before becoming the Emperor of his people. Ladies and Gentlemen, Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon, Sh'Garothayn of the Varanyi Empire."

(there is a smattering of polite applause as Julie surrenders the podium to Vikon)

 **Sage** : ((your introduction was too wordy, Mrs. Hawkins))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((blame Earth's media))

(they share a brief smile before Julie finds where Bob is sitting and joins him. Vikon subtly clears his throat and looks over the audience gathered in front of him)

 **Sage** : "Given the past history between our peoples, I understand that there have been some concerns over my Empire's deployment in your solar system. Allow me to address those concerns now."

(beat while he surveys the audience and cameras)

 **Sage** : "For as long as I am Sh'Garothayn of the Varanyi Empire, I pledge the armed might and sacred honor of my people in defense of Earth's neutrality. I will tolerate NO foreign influence in the affairs of Earth -- including that of my own empire."

 **Starforce** (murmured): "Damn, Vikon..."

 **Sage** : "Humanity shall be free to develop as a culture in whatever way they see fit." (beat, looking at the UN delegation) "Though if those directions should include the persecution of those who were my friends and comrades-in-arms during my exile to your world, I will... *not*... be pleased."

(his eyes flare, and the barest hint of energies crawl over his body)

 **Sage** (voice thundering in everyone's head): ((DISBELIEVE MY PROMISE AT YOUR MORTAL PERIL))

(his display of power fades as quickly as it started)

 **Sage** : "There will be no questions. My words speak for themselves."

(he turns and leaves the podium as dozens of reporters scream questions to his back)

* * *

(to be concluded)


	5. To Absent Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7/23/1998) The sixth anniversary of Doctor Destroyer's destruction of Detroit is also used to remember those who lost their lives in the recently-concluded war against Istvatha V'Han.

#### DRAMATIS PERSONAE

**heroes**

  * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), Sh'Garothayn Varanyi (Emperor of the Varanyi)
  * MGEN Theodore Jameson, Jr. (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS
  * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar
  * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar



* * *

(The ruins of Detroit, MI. Roughly where 1475 Springwells Court would have been. Mid-morning, 7/23/1998)

/* suggested music: [Never Forget](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7xtGmuwVpc), from Halo 3 OST */

(Half-completed futuristic towers, domes, and bridges climb aggressively toward the northern sky as work continues on erecting the Millenium City project on the site Detroit used to occupy. The only clue as to what happened 6 years previously is the ugly, glassed over crater in the middle of a budding park, with monuments and statues surrounding it. Both superheroes and supervillains are gathered silently as high clouds from approaching weather start to gauze over the sky)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(five Varanyi and two humans appear. The four armed Varanyi immediately assume guard positions, while the male human doubles over and vomits)

 **Random Villain 1** : "Is that who I think it is?"

 **Random Hero 2** : "He's got a LOT of nerve to come here, especially since it was his *father* that did this."

(the unarmed Varanyi now approaches with the human couple. Julie is dressed in a simple black dress, Bob in a dark suit and tie. Julie has been talking with the Varanyi)

 **Ladyhawk** : "...heroes *and* villains recognize Detroit Day with a cease-fire."

 **Sage** : "How did *that* happen?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not sure. There's nothing anyone has written down to codify it."

 **Sage** : "VILLAINS honor it?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Two years ago, a VIPER Nest in Columbus, OH staged a major raid on Detroit Day. Within a week, their nest had been busted and liquidated." (beat) "By the villain group The Ultimates."

(they stop by a statue of Mr. Bassman)

 **Sage** : "Mr. Bastable's monument seems so small."

 **Starforce** (voice catching): "It's nowhere near big enough."

 **Sage** : "Where is Reverend Christiansen's memorial?"

 **Ladyhawk** (pointing): "Over that way, next to the Golden Avenger's."

(Bob, Julie, and Vikon are now near a knot of heroes around Digitak's memorial)

 **Random Hero 3** (indicating Starforce): "What the HELL is *he* doing here?"

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** (coldly): "I lost friends and comrades that day, same as the rest of you." (beat) "And if all of you HADN'T held me back, Detroit would still *be* here."

 **Ranger** (behind the other heroes): "Is there a problem?"

(the other heroes turn around to see Ted in Dress Greens. There is a quiet murmur of "No" or "No, sir" depending on the person saying it, and the situation is defused. He walks up to Vikon)

 **Ranger** (saluting): "Your Majesty."

 **Sage** (returning salute): "General." (beat, waves an arm around) "I had to come see for myself before the Battle Line departed for home."

(an aide walks up to Ted)

 **Aide** : "Five minutes, General."

 **Ranger** (indicating the crowd of supers now growing around him): "Make sure everyone's supplied."

 **Aide** : "Yes, General."

(The five minutes pass quickly as other agents spread around the gathering, handing out glasses and pouring drinks. Finally, Ted steps out in front of the gathering)

 **Ranger** : "At 10:32:58 local time the morning of July 23rd, 1992, Doctor Destroyer took his own life and the city of Detroit with him. We are gathered here today to remember the events of that day." (beat, makes eye contact with Vikon) " We are also gathered today in the shadow of recent events which caused the armed might of our Galaxy to stand by our side protecting our reality from forces beyond it."

(beat. Julie squeezes Bob's hand)

 **Ranger** (continuing): "As befitting your customs or traditions, I ask all of you now to observe a moment of silence in honor of those of us who have made the ultimate sacrifice in order that we may continue to live and determine our own fates."

(there is a minute of silence, punctuated by occasional bird whistles and the near-silent rush of traffic on a nearby expressway. Bob looks off to the northeast, and for a moment remembers the world-filling rumble of the Zeta beam as it sliced across Detroit)

 **Ranger** (raises glass): "To absent friends."

(there is a murmur of either 'To absent friends' or 'Hear, hear' from the assembled superhumans as they raise their glasses to the toast)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
